Love is Eternal
by mikaelsongirls24
Summary: (after 3X14-AU) Elena Gilbert vanished for six months when an e-vite to Stefan and Rebekah's wedding pops up in her email that she has to unveil the reason why she left. Surprises will be all around! Elejah, Stebekah, Kennett, Klaroline, Jeremy/Lucy & a good Katherine!
1. Chapter 1

_Love is Eternal_

Summary: (after 3X14-AU) Elena Gilbert vanished for six months when an e-vite to Stefan and Rebekah's wedding pops up in her email that she has to unveil the reason why she left. Surprises will be all around! Elejah, Stebekah, Kennett, Klaroline, Jeremy/Lucy & a good Katherine!

Chapter 1

Elena was sitting on her bed, looking at the positive pregnancy test but it wasn't the only one that she had taken. Over on the bathroom counter there were sixteen others that had the same result.

Gathering her courage, she got off the bed and left her house, going to the little clinic in town. First she had to buy a blonde wig and after putting it on, she walked into the clinic, her feet making no noise as she walked to the receptionist's desk. Tapping it, the twenty something year old looked up, bored.

"Name?" The receptionist asked as she popped her gum.

"Katherine Bell." She lied, not wanting anyone to know who she actually is. The receptionist typed it out and handed her papers to fill out, which she did vaguely. Once she returned it to the lady, she had to wait for fifteen minutes when she was called. Going into the room, she sat down and the doctor smiled at her.

"Miss Bell? I'm Doctor Cate Wilson." She said as she looked at the papers. "You seemed to be very vague about why you're in here."

"I slept with this one guy who told me he was sterile but I'm a month late and after taking sixteen pregnancy tests," she looked about ready to cry, "each one said that I was pregnant." Shaking her head, a tear slid from her eyes. "I know that they could give false positives so I was hoping that you could tell me if they were right or wrong."

The doctor smiled at her sadly and took a sample of her pee and blood.

* * *

The hours seemed to drag on by as she held the photographic proof of her pregnancy in her hand.

She was eight weeks and two days pregnant.

With Elijah Mikaelson's baby.

Biting her lower lip, she smiled sadly at her house before calling Jeremy and telling him that she was moving out of it so if he wanted to live there with Matt, he can.

Resting her head on the steering wheel, she emailed her friends that she was leaving and for them not to look for her.

The old house in which she first met Elijah in was filled with dust and smelled horrible so when she called a cleaner service to clean every inch of the place, they complied happily.

* * *

Six months later, an e-vite to Rebekah and Stefan's wedding made it into her email. She bit her lower lip and was suddenly afraid of going back to Mystic Falls but it wasn't fear for herself, but for her unborn daughter that she decided to name Alexia.

She's only eight months pregnant and the dress she's wearing does nothing to hide her new form.

If she went back there, she knew that they would definitely demand her to tell them who fathered the child but if she didn't go, she knew that Stefan would try finding her to want to know why she couldn't make it to his wedding.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"You can't run away from this forever. You need to go and tell them most of this." She said.

Pulling the email up on her phone, she said that she would be going but she wanted to talk to the bride and groom first.

After telling Stefan where she was, she lied down on her couch and promptly fell asleep.

She woke to the sounds of knocking on the door and struggled to stand up but once she did, she opened it a crack to see _three_ vampires there.

Rebekah, Stefan and…the father of her child.

She closed the door quickly.

"That was…weird." Stefan commented. Elijah raised an eyebrow and knocked on the door, wondering why he could hear two… _heartbeats_ …

One being the brunette's own heartbeat and another, indicating that she's not alone in the house.

"Elena? Why is there another heartbeat coming from inside the house?" Stefan called.

"For all we know her boyfriend could be in there." Rebekah told him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why was I brought here again?" Elijah asked, looking at them.

"You get to tell her that your family means no trouble for us." Stefan told him, smiling.

"Right," Elijah said evenly. Plucking up her courage Elena firmly gripped the door handle and opened the door. Standing mostly behind it she gestured grandly.

"Elijah, Stefan, Rebekah would you please come in?"

The vampires stepped over the threshold and Elijah recognized the house immediately although now it looked lived in - like a home. As the door closed the others finally turned their attention to Elena...and froze.

"OMG you're pregnant!" Rebekah gasped echoing the thoughts in the men's heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena nodded.

"Why did you think I wanted to talk to you two?" She said, looking at the engaged couple. "Didn't expect him to visit." She added.

Stefan was just gaping at her before she raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't going away for a while so you can stop staring." She told him. "Do you want anything to drink? I have blood, water, tea...just about everything you can think of."

"You keep blood?" Elijah arched a brow. Nothing got past him. He surveyed their surroundings but didn't see any indication that anyone else had been there recently. He didn't smell anyone else either.

"Yes, I have blood. Would you like some?" Elena replied abruptly.

"No, I'll have tea if it's not any trouble," Elijah replied letting the fact that she hadn't answered his question slide for the moment.

"I'll take the same," Rebekah said.

"Water," Stefan added trying not to stare in his shock.

"So you leave town without a trace - drop all your best friends and don't even pick up the phone to tell us you're pregnant?" Rebekah's tone was light but it was easy to tell she was confused and a little hurt.

"I know it sounds horrible but the last time I was there-wasn't there murder plots and the hybrid you call a brother wanting to not just drain me of blood but also create a super race of hybrids?" Elena asked as she returned with the drinks.

"He's happy with Caroline." Stefan finally looked away from her.

"That's not surprising." Elena said as she drank a glass of fruit juice. "I saw the way he looked at her at the ball."

"Who's the father?" Elijah asked, unable to keep his eyes off her.

She ignored the question by drinking the rest of the juice in her glass.

Rebekah noticed that Elena didn't answer the question.

"I'm so glad you're going to be able to make it to the wedding," Rebekah grinned changing the subject. "I can't believe I'm finally getting married but I couldn't do it without the people that mean the most to me there and that includes you."

Elena smiled and hugged as best as she could.

"I'm glad too." She told her before she wiped the tears away. Looking at Stefan, she smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad that you're happy."

"Damon's nowhere near Mystic Falls." He told her. "But do we know who fathered the child?"

"It's a little girl." She told them, bypassing the whole 'who's the father' bit. "I was thinking of naming her Alexia and was hoping that Rebekah could be her godmother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh Elena I'd be honored," Rebekah gushed, "but not Bonnie or Caroline? Surely I would have thought you would have chosen one of them." Rebekah turned to Stefan, "and it's not Damon's because if he had been with Elena the whole world would know it - repeatedly."

"There's no way I'd ever sleep with him." Elena had a disgusted face as she spoke to Stefan. "Seriously! I've seen him naked and trust me, I'd never do that to you." Turning to Rebekah, she smiled. "I know that I could have asked one of them but I want you to do it. I'd think that you'd be good at it."

"Well thank you," Rebekah smiled. She sipped her tea calmly then content to let Elena move this gathering along at her own pace. She noticed her brother Elijah could not stop staring at Elena and she felt bad for him. Rebekah knew - before her brother had confessed it to her one evening a few months ago - that he was in love with Elena Gilbert. This must surely come as a blow to any hopes he might have had that they could be together.

"You're all not going to stop hounding me about who the father is, huh?" Elena asked after a pause. Stefan nodded and she sighed. "I'll tell Rebekah first so you two men do whatever." She looked at Rebekah and made a motion for her to follow her into the kitchen.

"You're going to tell me first?" Rebekah asked, calmly as she was standing at the door.

"It's Elijah's and before you start quoting just how cruel it was for me to hide it from him all these months-tell me how many enemies does your whole family have and how many of them would definitely use this child as leverage or a pawn?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rebekah couldn't say anything so great was her shock. She stood there with a hand over her mouth and just stared at Elena for a long moment. Elijah was going to be a father, Elena was carrying her niece and best of all that meant Ayana's writings were true - originals truly were special vampires and they could have children. When she had read the text she had hoped that maybe it was true and she and Stefan might be able to have a family.

Why then in a thousand years had none of her brothers ever fathered a child? Now here was the proof before her. The fact that Elijah was going to be a father made her smile and a tear escaped her eye. Elijah would be a wonderful father and he would love and cherish this child and Elena; of that Rebekah had no doubts.

Elena's concerns would have been valid only a few months ago and they would still need to be cautious but they were stronger now. Elijah was well protected and it went without saying that Elena and the baby would be as well. Elena was carrying the next Mikaelson.

Rebekah enveloped her in a fierce hug and held her tightly.

"You don't know how happy this makes me - how happy it will make him! The prophecy is true and members with pure Mikaelson blood in their veins can have children!" Rebekah gasped carefully keeping her voice low so the conversation would remain with them. "He loves you Elena - you know that right? He loves you and he will love this baby, always and forever."

"Wait? What prophecy are you talking about?" Elena looked at her before her eyes widened. "He WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rebekah nodded.

"He loves you!" She whispered.

"Get him in here, _now_." Elena whispered to her. "He needs to hear this."

Rebekah returned to the living room, "sit tight a minute Stefan. Elijah it's your turn to get the story." She walked with him towards the kitchen, "and for God's sake think before you say anything rash or stupid." She ushered him into the kitchen.

"If it causes you so much discomfort Elena you do not have to disclose to me who the father is," Elijah said politely.

"You actually know him...that is if you have ever looked in a mirror or at your reflection." She told him before she sat down. Standing up was becoming a chore as her feet hurt her.

He sat heavily down in the chair opposite of her.

"I'm..." He couldn't get the words out. Father. It was his. He fathered her child. He reached out and placed his hand on her bump and felt the baby girl kick.

Alexia. His daughter. His eyes snapped up to Elena's as she stared right back at him.

"Do you remember that night we were together?" She asked softly.

"Yes. I never forgot it." He whispered.

"It's how she was created."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Elijah do you realize what this means? The prophecy is true!" Rebekah enthused. "Anyone with pure Mikaelson blood can father a child! You, Klaus, Kol, Stefan and I...we can have a family Elijah!"

He nodded but he was still in a daze about learning the existence of his daughter...his little Alexia. Looking at Elena, he smiled sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me at the beginning?" He asked.

"I didn't want your enemies finding out and besides-when I found out I had thought that Mystic Falls was a dangerous place with the murder plots and whatnot going on." She told him, reaching over to squeeze his hand. "I didn't want anything bad happening to us. To her. Can you blame me for wanting to protect our daughter?"

"I could have protected you. I will protect you," Elijah declared. "We will protect you. Things are different now. We're a family finally. I came today to assure you that my family weren't a threat to you. I'm certainly not and Niklaus is so wrapped up in Caroline he can't think straight and Kol..." Elijah looked to Rebekah who shook her head. "There is nothing more important to us than family Elena. I want to stay with you. I need to be with you and her."

"You can live here if you want but..." She shook her head. "I want her to be safe. I know that Mystic Falls is relatively safe but what happens if Damon comes back? Or Katherine? They could take her!" Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of her daughter being taken away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I will kill anyone that tries to hurt you or Alexia," Elijah growled protectively.

"Elena you've never seen a vampire in full-on protection mode but you've got one now. Pretty soon you'll be calling me for breathing room. When it comes to protecting a girl no one does it like my brothers."

Her eyes were wide as she stared from Elijah to Rebekah.

"Maybe you should tell Stefan this news 'Bekah...I have an original to calm down." Elena said as she tried standing up. Elijah helped her and pulled her into his arms.

Rebekah smiled and went into the living room to tell Stefan about her goddaughter/niece.

"We will protect this baby Elena. If anyone dare comes near you I will kill them. How have you been? How has your pregnancy been? Anything unusual?"

"Except the blood craving? Everything's been good." She told him, her hand over his cheek. "It's why I have blood here though it tastes horrible, it quenches the thirst...especially mixed with fruit juice." She smiled at him lovingly. "I heard that you love me. I love you too."

Elijah's eyes locked with hers and his face lit with a whole grin. Then he grew serious again.

"If you're craving blood she'll be born vampiric. You can't have her at a hospital Elena. I have delivered many babies in my lifetime Elena. You must let me deliver her or if you'd prefer I can kidnap and compel a doctor if that would make you feel more comfortable."

Elena bit her lip as she looked at him.

"I want her born here-where we first met." She whispered. "I want you to deliver her so please don't kidnap and compel a doctor if you can do this."

"What were you planning on doing when she was born?" He asked, his hand going through her hair.

"I was thinking of calling Meredith but it fell through when I began to drink blood." She admitted. "I wasn't sure how I was going to do this so when that e-vite was given...it was a miracle."

"It was many miracles since now I shall finally know my daughter," Elijah said. "Can you tell me about it please? I want to know everything," Elijah asked gently. "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

She couldn't stop smiling at him.

"I am feeling in the mood for some apricot slices as well as some tangerines with a glass of blood and fruit juice." She told him. "Once I get those things, I'll tell you everything-even putting on a wig to talk to a doctor and finding out when I was eight weeks and two days along. I also used the name Katherine Bell."

Elijah flashed to the refrigerator and withdrew the fruit. He squeezed fresh juice for her with his bare hands and even added his blood when she wasn't looking. Then he set the glass before her and quickly sliced up the fruit. When both were before her he scooped up her feet and settled them in his lap as he sat. He then began to carefully rub them being careful not to get the back of her heel as he rubbed.

"So I found out when I was eight weeks and two days," She said after a drink. "I was worried and scared of what everyone would say about this so when I called Jeremy and told him that he and Matt could live in the old house, I packed up and came here." She then laid her head on his shoulder. "The next day I talked with the bank about this place but because of the smell, mold and all that-they were willing to sell it to me for nine hundred dollars. I called some people and had the whole house gutted and cleaned up before furnishing it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"This house had better not have any mold in it," Elijah growled. "I'm having someone inspect it tomorrow." He pulled out his phone and dialed an inspector scheduling a visit for the following afternoon before he hung up.

"It's fine! There's nothing wrong with this house!" She told him. "I had everything gutted and rebuilt as well as furnished! I did do some shopping for the baby and when I found out it was a girl...there's a box in the living room labeled 'Alexia Rebekah' that has everything in it-sonogram photos, all of my diary entries, everything!"

"Forgive me for needing to know for myself," Elijah growled. "This is my daughter too and I will protect you Elena!"

"I know that." She snapped before sighing. "I don't mean to be snappy. I didn't sleep very well last night and the hour nap I took felt like it was only two seconds long. That and I've been craving blood like mad."

"You haven't touched your juice," he pointed out calmly.

She took a drink of it and smiled.

"This tastes better than what I was drinking earlier." She said as she held the cup lovingly in her hands.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"I haven't painted the nursery yet and I still have more things to buy-there was this beautiful crib made out of cherrywood and the bedding for it...I haven't found any that I liked though I've only been online shopping." She added that last bit with a blush. "In that box-there's a book that has pictures of the room with a before baby stuff and after baby stuff section."

Elijah saw Stefan and Rebekah out giving them both explicit instructions before they left. Then he returned to the kitchen and helped Elena into the living room. He installed her on the couch with her feet up before he settled and began to go through each item in the box with great interest.

"What did you tell them?" She asked as she watched him, her eyes boring straight into his. He was holding the book and staring at it before staring into hers.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the car on the way back to the mansion, Stefan was still reeling from the news.

Elena was pregnant...with Elijah's baby girl she was naming after his friend Lexi. He looked at Rebekah with a smile on his face.

"She wants us for godparents." He whispered. "Not Kol, not Klaus but us."

"Well Elena and I had gotten close before she disappeared," Rebekah smiled. " Just think what this news will do for Kol with Bonnie, Stefan!" Rebekah spoke encouragingly. "Maybe this will finally be what he needs to help her. We have to tell them when we get home because Elijah wants a brother watching the house at all times."

"Between the three of us we can easily manage it," Stefan smiled. "I can't believe Elena and Elijah are going to be parents."

"Neither can I!" She squealed. "I saw your reaction to the name that she chose. Alexia."

"When she met my friend Lexi...it was my birthday and Damon killed her." He sighed. "Lexi is short for Alexia."

"I'm so sorry," Rebekah said rubbing his arm. "You know my feelings about your brother and his careless behavior."

He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Elena liked Lexi a lot. Even when Klaus had me compelled to protect her and with no humanity on, it was Elena and Lexi who tried helping me before Lexi was called back to the Other Side." He whispered.

Rebekah just held his hand and the second they parked the car, they exited it and walked up to the front doors, pushing them open.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well did you find her?" Klaus asked. He had been curious since they had departed. "Did you work out what all the drama was?"

"Where's Elijah?" Kol asked.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"She's having a good day so Caroline took her out shopping," Kol said.

"We found Elena...she's going to be coming to the wedding but..." Rebekah looked at Stefan with a look that read 'help'.

"Elena's in a very delicate situation at the moment." Stefan sighed. "Elijah's going to take care of her."

"How delicate is her situation?" Kol asked, now bored.

"She's carrying our niece you prick! Elijah's daughter!" Rebekah growled at Kol's obvious boredom. "My goddaughter!"

"Elena's pregnant?" That certainly roused Kol's attention, "and not to sound rude but we're sure it's Elijah's?"

"Positive," Rebekah replied.

"Do you realize what this means?" Kol was now overjoyed. "We can tell Bonnie that the prophecy is true! Plus you and Stefan can make me uncle," he turned to Klaus, "and you can have six or seven with Caroline!" Like Elijah and Rebekah, Kol prized his family very much and had often entertained the thought of having his own - even more so since Bonnie had come into his life. "Anything she wants or needs count me in!"

"At the moment, she needs to fix up Alexia's nursery." Both Klaus and Kol stared at her. "Our niece's name is Alexia."

Klaus and Kol nodded.

"Do you know where she lives?" Klaus asked.

"She lives in the house where we first met Elijah." Stefan answered.

The next morning Elena got the shock of her life when she found that her nursery had been invaded by Klaus who was painting away while down the hall Kol was assembling baby furniture - including the beautiful crib that Elena had fallen in love with in her wish book. Kol stopped when he glanced up and then got a good look at her. A moment later he flashed before her.

"Good morning Elena," he greeted her with a smile. He couldn't stop looking at her in utter amazement and excitement.

"Good morning Kol...how are you?"

"Very well thank you," he smiled. "Can I get you something? You should get off your feet. Oh and I brought you something. It's for Alexia." He handed her a Winnie the Pooh bear.

She stared curiously at him and at the bear.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"There's nothing wrong with it!" He growled as he pulled it back where he had been offering it to her. He was giving her one of his bears for his niece and she had rejected the gift like it and he weren't good enough!

"That's not what I meant!" Elena told him. "I was just curious about why you got the Pooh Bear? He's one of my favorite characters." Before long, tears spilled from her eyes.

Kol ran a hand through his hair and then held his hands up in surrender, "please don't cry. I didn't get him. I had him. I have several." He admitted to her. He waited to see if she would throw that back in his face - the big bad original vampire cuddles Pooh bears! The only one who hadn't outside his family was Bonnie. Even Nik occasionally riled him about the bears.

Elena stopped crying and hugged him.

"Oh my god! THANK YOU! SHE'LL LOVE IT!" She squealed. "Thank you Kol! Thank you!"

Kol smiled at her. She had just earned another brother.

"You're welcome," he said sincerely. "Now come let me get you off your feet or Elijah will kill me when he gets out of the shower. Although I could always blame it on Klaus." He guided Elena into the room where he was putting the finishing touches on her dream crib. The entire rest of the matching nursery set had already been assembled along with a very expensive looking British stroller known as a pram.

"This is so beautiful!" She got teary eyed. "How did you all get this done?"

"Vampire darling," he preened. "I can do anything if I put my mind to it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She laughed at him.

"Thank you so much for this and what's being painted in Alexia's room?" She said softly.

"That, my dear, you need to ask him that." Kol chuckled.

They both turned when they realized Elijah was leaned casually against the doorway taking the scene in with a smile.

"Morning brother," Kol greeted with a smile.

"Morning Elijah." She said smiling. "I'm curious as to how they entered the house?"

He smiled.

"I found the papers for the house and put our daughter's name on it." He answered. "So we both can say who can or can't enter."

"It's perfect!" Klaus declared triumphantly. When they arrived they found that the ceiling had a sky complete with clouds and the walls were a beautiful forest complete with deer, bunnies and all manner of forest wildlife.

The tears fell from Elena's eyes as she took in the scene.

"It's so beautiful!" She cried and surprising all three brothers, she hugged Klaus.

Klaus looked completely out of his element as she hugged him.

"You're welcome. I wanted my niece to have something pretty to look at. You can never begin appreciating art too early in life."

Elena smiled and as she let him go, she smiled at Elijah once she turned around to look at him.

"Did that guy you wanted to check the house come yet?" She asked.

"Yes, he just finished," Kol said. He handed Elijah the paperwork. Elijah read over it slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"The house is clear of anything potentially dangerous." He read over. Elena smiled and was about to walk downstairs when Klaus decided to carry her.

"What is it that you want for breakfast?" He asked her.

"I want an omelet that has half cheese, spinach, mushrooms and with a ranch sauce for the side to dip it into." She said.

"I've got the omelet," Kol declared immediately getting started. In no time he had produced the omelet, Klaus added the cup of sauce on the side of the plate and Elijah set her fruit juice and blood drink before her on the table. Kol grinned as he smelled the blood. So the baby was taking blood already - wonderful.

Taking the first bite, she nearly moaned in delight.

"This is so good!" She looked at them, just watching her eat. "Why are you guys staring at me? Is there anything wrong with what I'm eating?"

"No we just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything else," Kol said. His phone beeped then and he frowned as he read it. "That's Bekah, Elijah I have to go." Elijah nodded and Kol smiled again at Elena. "I'll be back later to check on you if that's alright." At her nod he flashed out the door and was gone.

"I guess this means after breakfast that I have to go shopping for a dress to wear at this wedding." She sighed as she took a drink of the fruit juice that had that strange taste. It was sweeter than blood and fruit mixed together. "Did you add anything sweeter to this?" She asked Elijah.

"I just added blood." He looked at her curiously. "My blood, why?"

"Your blood makes this taste sweeter." She commented. "I like it."

Elijah preened at that and Klaus smirked, "he's ruining you from regular blood."

"Regular blood just tastes like sour milk and copper." Elena said as she made a face at the thought of going back to regular blood. "It took a lot for me to even stomach _that_ next to blood in general and don't get me started on animal blood!" Her face had paled at the thought.

Elijah glared at Klaus and went over to sit next to her, placing his hand on her knee.

"We still haven't told Bonnie and Caroline about this yet." He whispered. "Did you want them to come over here so you can tell them?"

"You promise not to leave my side for the whole thing?" She asked, after a bite of her omelet.

"I won't leave you alone. I promise." He whispered.

"Can you call them? I want them to know but I was hoping to buy a dress for Bekah and Stefan's wedding." She sighed.

"We'll save telling them for another day and get that dress today," Elijah smiled. Judging by the way Kol had dashed out Bonnie was having a bad day today. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

She nodded and once she was finished eating, she tried to stand up only for Elijah to carry her back to the room and placed her in front of the closet.

"Just wait right here-I need to ask Niklaus something." He said and went downstairs. Once seeing his brother, Elijah smiled.

"Is Caroline alright?" He asked.

"Caroline is just fine," Klaus smiled. "Thank you for asking." He grinned at the thought of his girlfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elijah grinned at the thought of the preppy blonde who had his brother wrapped around her little finger. During the time that Elena disappeared, he became closer to her and Bonnie. He thoroughly enjoyed it when his brothers were acting like high school teenage boys when they were around their girlfriends and Rebekah was off with Stefan, he missed Elena and would just lament about her in his journal. Caroline had caught him one day and took him out for coffee before saying that she missed her too and that if he found her, never to let her go.

"Speaking of," Klaus grinned as his phone rang, "good morning Love, Elijah sends his best. Oh? You know I'm not at the mansion right now? Well then I guess I'd better rectify that right away." He hugged Elijah clapping him on the back. He pulled the phone away. "Call me if you need anything. Make sure she has my number and Kol's so she can do the same. I'll see you in a little while." Then Klaus was out the door to go see his Caroline.

Elijah laughed at his brother before going upstairs and finding Elena sitting on the bed. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"There's a dress all the way in the back of the closet." She told him. "Would you mind getting it while I take a bubble bath?"

"Of course not," Elijah said but instead of going for the dress he went into the bathroom and began to fill the tub adding the bubble bath that was on display. "Are you sure you can get in and out of the tub okay? I don't mind helping."

She really couldn't stop smiling at him.

"You can help me get in and out of the tub." She conceded. "You can also get that dress-it's got capped sleeves and it goes down to my calves. It's a very modest dress in light pink."

Elijah nodded and quickly retrieved the dress hanging it up for her. Then he averted his gaze as she undressed and closed his eyes as he helped her settle in the tub until she was completely under the bubbles.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" He asked.

She thought about it before biting her lip.

"Maybe some blood and a big fluffy towel."

"Where do you keep your towels?" He asked and she pointed to a closet in the bathroom near the tub. Opening it, he grabbed the fluffy grey one and bit into his wrist for her to drink. She leaned over and as her mouth covered the wound, she began to drink his sweet blood.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Elijah closed his eyes and moaned as she took his blood. He tried to rein in his response as she fed. Once his wound closed he helped her from the tub with his eyes closed and wrapped her in the big fluffy towel.

"You're still such a gentleman." She said softly. "Thanks for letting me feed from you."

"Anytime Lovely," Elijah replied.

Smiling, she walked back into the room dropped her towel. Elijah already had his eyes closed and once she was finished dressing, she turned around to see his eyes were still closed.

"It's safe now." She said.

Elijah opened his eyes and smiled as he took her in.

"You look beautiful," he smiled. "May I escort you dress shopping?"

She nodded.

"You may." She whispered as she laced their fingers together.

He made sure she was as comfortable as possible in his BMW before driving her to the store she had dictated she wanted to shop at. He helped her from the car and guided her inside with a gentle hand against her back. She was the most precious thing in his world-had been since shortly after he met her and he wanted to make sure she knew that.

"Tell me whatever I need to do to help," Elijah offered.

"You can help me pick out which dress would work well for the wedding and tell me how Caroline and Bonnie are doing." She said as she picked three dresses-one of them being black with blue panels on the side.

He picked up a nude colored selection as well as a navy gown with a key hole in the back. He held all her selections as he helped her to the fitting room and hung them up inside before he took a chair in the viewing lounge.

"Are you sure you do 't want to hear that from them?" He asked.

"I want to hear it from you," Elena replied as she worked on changing into the first dress which was much more of a chore at eight months pregnant than it used to be.

"Klaus and Caroline have been dating vigorously for about five months now," Elijah began. "He was at his wit's end trying to get her to see him when Bonnie and Kol gave him some advice that he finally decided to take. He stopped focusing on revenge and power. Then he took a long look inside and started trying to be a better man. I think it might have been just a play for her at first but it's really taken and Niklaus has become a true brother. As Bekah said we've got our family back Elena."

"Kol well you saw for yourself this morning. This is the Kol that I grew up with a thousand years ago. Bonnie was going to tell you that they were dating when you vanished. It hit her hard and she never quite got over it. Then there was the accident. Bonnie was meeting Kol at the coffee shop one evening when she saw a woman being robbed. She tried to help but the man panicked and slit her throat. By the time Kol got to her there was only one recourse. He saved her magic and fought like hell to save her but she turned. That was four months ago and she's been spiraling out of control ever since. She lost control of her bloodlust the first week and killed fifteen people. Since then she's tried to end herself several times. She's still madly in love with Kol but one of her biggest struggles has been that she could no longer give him a child or a family. She had worked out this plan in her mind that she could conceive and then change the DNA... Kol is by her side every day but this isn't how he expected it to be. Klaus, Rebekah and I do our part to help out but I'm really hoping this isn't a hundred year journey."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The dresses fell and she was suddenly in his arms, sobbing.

"I-I'm horrible!" She cried and he just took her back home, uncaring about the dresses. He'd ask Rebekah and Caroline to get some for her.

"You are not horrible," I will tell you like I tell Kol. No one could have known that would happen that night. Bonnie tried to do the right thing and sometimes bad things happen to wonderful people. She's starting to have more good days though and she's crying more so I think Kol is getting through to her. He loves her so much Elena - like I love you- that he'll do anything for her. They're beautiful together. It is going to be okay - we have to have faith that it will. Bonnie is family now and the Mikaelson family stays together - always and forever."

Her tears barely subsided.

"I should have told someone! Anyone!" She cried. "They should have known!"

"They were worried Elena, very worried. They have never stopped looking. They will both be overjoyed to see you again. Did you know they consider you a sister? Rebekah, Bonnie and Caroline traveled all over looking for you until the accident. Even after that though they have still. Even following leads. Kol and Klaus have helped. I knew that if you wanted my family to find you that there would be a sign. Until then I wasn't going to alert anyone to your importance," Elijah replied as he held her.

She just cried and he just held her, rubbing her back.

"Do you really think that they'd want to see me?" She whispered, her voice softer. "Do you think that they'd hate me for hiding this?" She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her bump where Alexia was kicking.

"They will feel upset at first Lovely," Elijah replied honestly. "They will feel like you didn't trust in them enough to confide in them but they will get over that quickly and then they will be delighted to have their sister back Elena. They want to see you. They want you back in their lives and they will cherish this baby as the rest of my family already does."

"Can you please get them here? I want to tell them." She whispered.

He just smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Later that afternoon Kol arrived with Caroline and Bonnie.

"What are we doing here?" Bonnie said before Elijah opened the front door and admitted them.

"Elijah," she smiled.

"Okay the suspense is killing me," Caroline said. "I'm dying to know what's going on."

"There's a human in this house," Bonnie said. "Close enough for me to hear the heartbeat although it's really erratic."

"She's asleep on the couch at the moment." Elijah whispered as he turned to walk towards the couch where Elena lay sleeping, her hand holding onto a Pooh bear and resting on her bump. "She wanted to wait up but I told her to take a nap."

"She really loves that thing, huh?" Kol asked with a smile.

"She does." He grinned and smiled at them. "Has that shipment of stuffed animals arrived yet?"

"Stefan's loading them onto a truck and will be bringing them here tomorrow." Kol answered.

"She's...pregnant?" Caroline and Bonnie stuttered out, looking at their friend.

"With my daughter Alexia." Elijah said, watching their faces. He wanted to know what their reactions to this would be.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"OMG! When? I mean obviously when," Caroline gestured to Elena, "but you and her?"

"You fathered her baby?" Bonnie looked at Elena and then to Elijah. "That's not possible. It's a thoughtful gesture that you're claiming this child but..." She shook her head. "Vampires are sterile...incapable of having children..."

"Yes, me and her." Elijah looked at Caroline before turning to Bonnie. "It's possible and trust me, she's carrying my child as she needs to intake my blood. The bagged blood she has here tastes horrid to her yet my blood tastes sweet."

"Original blood means we can have children BonBon," Kol said gently, "I can give you a whole house of children. You didn't lose anything." Bonnie put that thought aside for the moment but she was cuddled close to Kol who had his arm wrapped around her.

"Is she okay?" Bonnie worried, "her and the baby? That's why she left us..."

"She didn't think we'd approve of Elijah?" Caroline gawked. "I mean you were already shagging Kol like there was no tomorrow and-" Kol was smirking at Caroline's description but Bonnie cut her off.

"No she was trying to protect the baby and she just didn't have enough faith in our ability to help her," Bonnie said. "A fine witch I am! Even my own friends and family don't think they can count on me."

"Did you forget that at the time, Esther was still around and Niklaus wanted her blood?" Elijah asked them. "I didn't even know until yesterday!"

The quickening of her heartbeat made the four vampires stop and watch as she woke up. The second her eyes fluttered open, she was staring at her friends.

"When did you get here?" She asked through a yawn and Bonnie could see the dark circles under Elena's eyes.

Without a single thought to her new status Bonnie leaned in immediately and gave Elena a long firm hug.

"I have missed you so much, Elena," she said. "There was so much I wanted to tell you and...I wish I'd been here to share this with you."

"Honestly Elena you could have at least told your best friends!" Caroline frowned. "I tell you everything unlike Bonnie here who was apparently giving you a run for your money in the secret business!"

"Caroline back off," Kol growled gently. "Elena doesn't need the bickering."

"No she doesn't she looks like she needs some blood," Bonnie said. "Can we get you anything?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

With great effort, she moved herself into a sitting position and patted the seat next to her.

"Sit and let's talk." She smiled and as she looked up at Elijah, he was gone only to come back with a glass of fruit juice. "Thanks."

He smiled and kissed her forehead again.

Kol hovered over Bonnie like Elijah hovered over Elena. It took Elena only moments to recognize the true love and concern in his eyes.

"So why now?" Caroline asked still feeling betrayed.

"Because I am tired of hiding from everyone." Elena sniffled. "Because you'd all freak out when I got to the wedding and don't say that you won't freak Care because you would!"

"Do you want anything to drink?" Elijah asked everyone other than Elena.

Bonnie giggled and both Kol and Elijah turned to look at her. It was the first time she had done so.

"I'd like some very potent fruit juice please," Bonnie requested.

"I'll take anything that still sealed and if any of you try to spike my beverage I'll tell Klaus you kissed me!"

"But I thought you liked it when I spiked your drinks?" Kol teased the blonde with a smirk. Once he and Elijah were in the kitchen, Kol looked at him. "How is she sleeping? I heard that she wasn't sleeping that well."

"I had to compel her last night to sleep and then begged her to take a nap." He sighed. "The blood cravings are tormenting her and only my blood soothes her."

"I know that feeling well," Kol replied. "Sounds like you may need to up her intake and see if that helps. Perhaps there is something Bonnie can do to help on the sleeping front...Did you hear her 'Lijah? She laughed." Kol said with obvious excitement as he slit his wrist and filled the glass two-thirds of the way before adding a little juice to temper the color mostly. Then he stuck a straw in.

Elijah grinned at him.

"I did hear her laugh." He said. "Maybe just being around here would help her with her moods."

"If things continue well do you mind if I bring her with me?" Kol asked his brother as they were returning with the drink requests.

"Yes." Elijah told him and as he watched Elena talk with the two girls, he smiled at it.

"How long have you and Kol been together?" Elena asked after a drink of her juice with a smile on her face once she tasted just how sweet it was.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Caroline eyed the pregnant brunette warily.

"He added his blood to this and it made it sweeter." She said, happily.

Once Kol handed Bonnie her drink Elena could smell how potent the blood was in it thanks to her heightened sense of smell. It smelled delicious. Bonnie took a long sip and got the same smile.

"Ugh! You two are making me nauseous!" Caroline groaned. "I'll be back when she's finished that Elena!" The blonde stepped out onto the front porch but before she was even out the door she was on the phone with Klaus and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Bonnie smiled and then turned her attention back to Elena after she pulled Kol down to sit beside her and a moment later his arms wrapped around her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"We've been together nine months," Bonnie said. "I was going to tell you about the time you disappeared. At first I worried that maybe my involvement with Kol had gotten you into trouble. We were trying to keep it so quiet back then. Rebekah was the first one that found out." Kol groaned at the mention of that.

"Yes well Elijah was the one that worked out well for you wasn't it Darling?" Kol teased her. Bonnie looked completely embarrassed and Elijah didn't look any easier about it though neither was angry.

"Did you and Rebekah walk in on them?" She asked him, looking completely serious. "As much as I wanted to tell everyone, I didn't think that any of you would have not only accepted this but believed that he was the father so I disappeared, coming here." Her eyes were on Elijah before moving to Bonnie. "Remember when Rose kidnapped me with Trevor?" Bonnie nodded. "They brought me here and I met Elijah here for the first time."

"Aww, that's romantic," Bonnie smiled.

"Yes I walked in on them," Elijah replied firmly. "The situation was promptly dealt with." Kol held up Bonnie's left hand which boasted a three carat Tiffany diamond.

"Such a stiff penalty but what's a man to do," Kol teased with a grin as he squeezed Bonnie reminding her how much he loved her. "Yes, Bekah also walked in on us but she was sworn to secrecy successfully."

"She begged you to compel the image away," Bonnie reminded him with a giggle.

"She didn't see as much as Elijah did," Kol smirked.

"Hence the reason you're engaged," Elijah reminded though obviously he wasn't as upset about the ordeal as he made out like he was.

"At least you never walked in on Jeremy and Vicki or Jenna and Alaric...I wanted Stefan to compel the images away but he wouldn't." She pouted. "Why do you think I was sleeping over at your house so much? After that first time...I was scarred for life."

Bonnie looked at her with shock.

"Please tell me that Alaric had something on!" She whimpered.

"I believe his boxers but he also had a sheet wrapped around him." Elena was shivering.

"Wow, just wow," Bonnie shook her head. She looked to Elena and smiled. "I am SO happy for you and let's face it - a little envious...okay a medium amount of envy." Bonnie took another long sip through her straw and then a moment later she had buried her face against Kol.

"Darling it's okay," he said in a soothing tone, "she's seen people vamp out before."

"Not me," Bonnie said from where she was still buried against Kol.

"Deep breaths BonBon remember what Elijah and I have been teaching you about control. Follow your technique and it will go away in a minute."

"It's okay Bonnie." Elena whispered and as she placed her cup down on the table, she grabbed Bonnie's hand and placed it to her bump. Alexia seemed to be kicking up a storm.

"Wow, that's amazing," Bonnie marveled and as she turned to smile at Elena her face was completely normal. "Okay I'm super envious now. Does she always kick like that?"

"You have no idea." Elena grumbled. "My insides are going to be black and blue once she's out but it'll be worth it just to hold her."

Elijah did place his hand on her bump and smiled at her.

"She's going to be as beautiful as you." He whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Having the two of you for parents is like a child winning the genetic lottery!" Bonnie grinned.

"He is rather dashing, isn't he?" Elena said as she looked at Elijah with a smile. "Like a prince or a lord or even a duke."

"It's a Mikaelson thing," Bonnie said as she looked at Kol. "There's not an ugly duckling in the whole family."

Elena smiled.

"Other than your vampirism, how have you been?" Elena asked her. "Here, I've been bored out of my mind and there's only so much cleaning that I can do nowadays but you should have seen the house before I had it gutted. It was horrible and the place where Trevor died...the bloodstains were still there and one of the workers found the head."

"I should have cleaned up better. My mistake." Elijah said with a shrug.

"Well since that's kind of been driving my existence for the last four months it's a little hard to weed it out," Bonnie said, "but before that my life was getting to know Kol even better while we searched for you. So you, Kol, vampirism that about sums up the last nine months of my life." She leaned over and hugged Elena tightly again. "Boy am I glad to see you again...you're not going to just leave without a trace again are you?"

"This is my home Bonnie and you and everyone can visit anytime." She smiled but shook her head. "I never got to finish shopping for a dress but I don't feel like moving anywhere as my feet are killing me."

"Mind if I use a little witchy magic?" Bonnie asked her.

"Oh please! Go ahead." Elena said as she looked at her warmly. Elijah moved so that he was sitting next to Elena and his hand was over her bump.

Bonnie began to chant as her hand hovered over Elena's baby bump. A moment later beautiful white dust that sparkled like diamonds began to shimmer down on them. Elena began to feel completely relaxed and blissful. All strain and discomfort drifted away. She felt perfectly at ease and loved in Elijah's embrace. With a soft smile on her lips she drifted off to sleep. Bonnie smiled.

"When she wakes she'll be feeling much better," Bonnie said, "I'm taking all of her pain and discomfort for a while so she can get what looks like some much needed rest."

"Thank you Bonnie." Elijah said, smiling at her gratefully. "I had to compel her last night to sleep and then begged her to take a nap because Alexia has been craving blood like crazy-even having Elena try animal blood." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can tell. She's calling for your blood right now," Bonnie said. "She's definitely vampiric. I want to do whatever I can to help you two. You're like family to me Elijah."

"I've just been giving her my blood in small doses because Elena's still human while Alexia is still only half human." He whispered. "I just want her to sleep and I have no idea how long these cravings have lasted so I can take all the help I can get."

"Anything you need from me on the Elena front," Bonnie vowed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was dinner time before Elena woke again. She was surprised by how good she felt - no aches or pains.

She was about to get off the couch when Elijah was there instantly.

"I made dinner for us and for my family." He told her. "We're all here." She smiled and as he scooped her up, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for dinner-whatever it is you made." She whispered.

"It's chicken piccata with a lemon cream caper sauce," Elijah said as he carried her into the kitchen and everyone greeted her with a smile. Soon they were all eating, laughing and talking. Bonnie was making an art form of stealing bites of chicken and capers from Kol's bowl whenever he wasn't looking.

"So who's going to the wedding?" Elena asked, curious. "I know that I still need to get a dress for it but I was curious about who's going to be there and who isn't."

"Damon's not going to be there-he RSVP'd that he wanted nothing to do with a family of psychos." Stefan said grimly.

"He's a jackass then." Elena shrugged.

"Everyone at the table will be there obviously," Caroline smiled. "Plus my mom. I think Tyler's coming but I hope not."

"Honestly I've been so wrapped up in the family I don't really socialize with anyone else," Bonnie confessed.

"Okay I missed a lot." She breathed. "What did Tyler do this time? How's Matt and Jeremy? Is the old house still standing or did they burn it?"

"Tyler is anti-Mikaelson and he's being a real jerk about it," Bonnie said. "He filled the inside of Care's car with blood one time and spray painted horrible things on her mom's driveway. He uses any opportunity he can to try and work up the family in hopes that he can get Caroline to see their 'true colors'."

"Was it human blood or animal blood?" She asked, looking horrified.

"It was human blood but it came from the blood bank," Klaus said.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" She asked no one but Kol answered her.

"He's a bit of a spoilt little mutt who wants Caroline."

"If he was after Bonnie he'd be strung up somewhere by now," Rebekah said.

"I'm not sinking to his level and Nik isn't either," Caroline said firmly.

"Anyhow it's going to be a small wedding really," Rebekah said, "family mostly. The truly important people."

Elena nodded as she smiled at them but she still looked curious.

"Is Jeremy alright? What about Matt?" She asked again, hoping that they'd tell her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Jeremy's fine Elena," Bonnie smiled. "Kol and I had coffee with him the other day. Would you believe they're thick as thieves now?"

"Matt's not here anymore Elena," Caroline said gently. "He caught work out west and there was nothing here for him anymore."

She smiled.

"I'm glad." She said before looking at Kol. "Do you think that you can get Jeremy here? I want him to know of this." He grinned as he touched her bump.

"Sure," Kol grinned. "Now or would you like to save it until tomorrow?"

"Let's save it for tomorrow." She told him with a smile. "Now...do you want to see the nursery? Klaus painted it and it's beautiful!"

Everyone followed her to the nursery even if they had already seen the nursery.

"Oh Elena it's beautiful," Bonnie smiled. "Klaus it's a work of art."

"I told him the same thing and hugged him." She said, not at all embarrassed by her actions. "It's perfect and beautiful and Alexia will love it!"

Klaus preened from all the praise.

"I guess we should get headed back," Klaus said wrapping his arm around Caroline. "I need to get her home."

Elena hugged each one and said, "good night guys! See you later!" Elijah just stared at her and grinned. Once his siblings left, he picked her up and carried her back to her bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He whispered. "I'll be in the living room-" she stopped him by pulling him into the bed with her.

"Stay here with me. Please."

He hesitated just a moment and looked at her. Then with a smile he undressed down to his undershirt and boxer briefs before joining her. He smiled as she curled against him.

"Now isn't this better than the couch?" She murmured before falling into a peaceful sleep.

"It is." He whispered back and he also fell into a peaceful sleep.

Elena woke feeling more rested than she had in a couple of months. In fact she felt great-no aches or pains just Alexia kicking within her. She inhaled deeply and realized what had awakened her. She smelled breakfast. She lifted her head and Elijah smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"The best I've had in months," she smiled. He helped her out of bed and she got ready for the day. When they arrived downstairs Kol was cooking while Bonnie was setting the table and absently rubbing her lower back where Elena's usually ached.

"We're back!" Rebekah announced as she, Klaus, Caroline and Stefan came in-three out of the four holding bags.

"The animals are here." He looked at him. "You had bought her twenty four stuff animals."

"These two bought Elena and Alexia two new wardrobes!" Klaus groaned. "Plus those dresses they were looking at for the wedding."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"You bought her twenty-four stuffed animals?" Kol smiled at Elijah.

Elijah nodded.

"I bought her twenty four stuff animals." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "You all can say that I'm spoiling her and I am."

Everyone smiled. Elijah wasn't going to get arguments from any of them.

"So after breakfast I say we organize the nursery and put up all the baby clothes!" Rebekah enthused.

"I'm going to do her laundry," Bonnie said.

"We're going to do her laundry," Kol corrected.

Elena smiled and as she went to sit down, she looked at them.

"Though I could probably eat half of this," she told them. "I would like it if at least two of you ate breakfast with me."

Elijah walked over to where his brother was and saw a cup of coffee was made for him while Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah sat down for breakfast.

"Kol ate his while he was cooking it," Bonnie flirted with him.

"Did not!"

She arched a brow.

"Okay maybe half my breakfast," he said as he stole the bacon off her plate and ate it.

"Did you eat Klaus?" Elena asked.

"I had blood." Was his answer until Caroline stood up and forced him to sit down.

"Eat human food because that glass of blood would have been spent carrying all the bags!" Caroline demanded. Stefan was already sitting down as Rebekah stared him down.

"Kol you make the most fantastic eggs I have ever eaten," Bonnie moaned in pleasure.

"These are pretty good eggs," Stefan agreed.

"You're welcome," Kol said more than a little surprised by the compliments.

"Oh my god! It's so good!" Elena moaned in delight and Elijah smiled at her. "Try some!" She practically begged Elijah to try some.

Elijah smiled tenderly at her before eating a forkful of egg.

"Very good as always Kol," Elijah remarked. "Don't let him fool you - Kol has many talents behind that playboy facade."

Elena nodded but made sure that he wasn't leaving his seat. He didn't mind though, he'd do anything to make Elena smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"After breakfast-we're redoing your entire wardrobe and we're creating a wardrobe for Alexia." Rebekah told her. "We're also going to have you try on dresses for the wedding."

"Well as luck would have it I got a great night's sleep last night and I'm up for it," Elena smiled.

Rebekah and Caroline smiled.

"We got the selections you picked as well as the selections Elijah got." Caroline said, grinning.

"How did you get them?" Elena asked.

"We got the security tapes. Through compulsion." Rebekah told her.

"Here I thought you had all cleaned up your act," Elena playfully chided them. Bonnie and Kol finished their breakfast and began gathering up clothing, linens and anything else in the house that needed washing.

Thank you both so much." Elena told them with a smile. "Especially for the Pooh bear."

"Anything for you and for Alexia." Bonnie said.

Kol just grinned before looking at Elijah.

"Are you going to watch the fashion show she's going to put on for you?" Kol asked, smirking.

"Of course but I think my baby looks adorable on her regardless of what she wraps the gift in," Elijah smiled.

Elena blushed and kissed his cheek.

"You're amazing." She whispered. "I'll try on the nude color dress first and then the navy one."

Elijah settled in a chair in her room to watch the show as Caroline and his sister fussed over Elena who was standing behind a divider Rebekah had placed in there for the fashion show.

He was smiling as she came out in the nude dress and his eyes were darker. She looked beautiful in it.

"How do I look?" She asked as she twirled around.

Rebekah and Caroline grinned at her before looking at Elijah.

"We think that she looks good but what do you think Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"Elegantly beautiful," Elijah smiled. "I defy Grace Kelly to do better."

She blushed and went to try on the navy one. She just had a slight problem with the zipper and not wanting to worry the girls, she poked her head out from behind the divider that Rebekah put in the room.

"Elijah? Can you help me with the zipper?" She asked and he nodded.

Elijah admired her creamy back as he stepped behind the screen. Carefully he pulled the gown together and began to move the zipper. His breath was warm against her neck he was so close. As the zipper reached the top he kissed the back of her neck but he was back in his chair before she could even turn around.

When she moved from behind the binder, he gulped as he saw her twirl.

"Between this one and the first one, which one would you pick for me to wear?" She managed to get out as his eyes were darker than ever.

"Oh Elena you look beautiful!" Caroline exclaimed.

"You look classic," Rebekah smiled, "you look-"

"Like a Mikaelson," Elijah finished.

She was blushing still.

"So this dress wins?" She asked, fixing the hem of her dress. "I do really like this dress...but I like the other one as well."

"Then keep them both and if you need an excuse to wear one I'll take you out to dinner," Elijah dismissed her protest.

"You'll take me out to dinner?" She said, repeating what he said.

"Yes. I'll take you out to dinner. Whenever you want to go." Elijah told her as he stood up. As he appeared in front of her, he kissed her forehead. "How does tonight sound?"

"I'll love to go out with you tonight." She told him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"A www..." Caroline and Rebekah gushed.

"I thought you two had a billion baby clothes to fold and put away," Elena looked pointedly to her sisters.

They nodded.

"We want to show them to you both first." They said. Elena went to get changed and Elijah went to help her, undoing the zipper. His finger ran down her back and her breathing hitched.

The zipper undone he stepped back. She was too vulnerable. She needed him to protect her - most of all from his own desires.

Before he could even leave, she turned her head around to look at him.

"Are you okay?" She was about to turn but he handed her the dress she was wearing before she changed and he left.

Elena frowned wondering what had happened. One minute he was so warm and loving and the next he became quiet and reserved. What had she done?

She shook her head and as she was dressed, she walked over to where Caroline and Rebekah had the baby clothes all laid out. There were onesies and dresses. One of them, she held and smiled at it.

"I like this one." The dress was light pink and it made Rebekah smile.

"Surprisingly, Klaus picked it out." Caroline told her grinning.

"Klaus picked out baby clothes?" Elena arched a brow. "Caroline you're in trouble."

"I know." She sighed before smirking.

"What's the deal with you and Elijah? You're both going hot and cold." Rebekah asked her.

Elena shrugged, "I don't know. One minute he's kissing my neck and the next he's giving me the civilized aloof gentleman bit."

"I'll talk to him about it." Rebekah told her with a smile. Leaving the blonde and the pregnant brunette alone in the baby's room, she found Elijah still in the room where Elena had been changing in. "What's the deal with you and Elena? Why are you pushing her away when you want to be with her?"

"That is the last thing she needs right now Rebekah," Elijah sighed. "What she needs is someone to support and protect her. Pregnancy makes women vulnerable and their emotions erratic. I won't take advantage of that."

"I've seen the way she looks at you Elijah." She told him. "She wants to be with you and if that's vulnerable, let it be. She loves you. Don't you love her?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Yes," Elijah answered without hesitation.

"Then be with her," Rebekah reiterated.

"What if-" he began until she shook her head.

"Don't second guess this! She makes you happy and you make her happy!" Rebekah told him sternly. "I see all of my family happy with who they choose and I don't want any of you to hold back so go in there and get your girl."

"I'm sorry I walked out," Elijah opened conversationally. "We were together and then you were gone and I'm still trying to figure us out."

"I don't blame you." She whispered. "I left. I hid to protect her...I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of your reaction to this. There were nightmares that you would leave me to raise her on my own or someone daggered you...I'd end up waking up with tears in my eyes."

Elijah pulled her tenderly into his embrace. For a long time he just held her but then as she lifted her head to look at him he kissed her deeply.

She let out a moan and her arms went around his neck.

Elijah held her tenderly as he continued to kiss her. He steered them to the edge of the bed and sat down with her to get her off her feet.

She didn't dare remove her arms from his neck.

In the laundry room, Bonnie was placing the undergarments in a mesh bag and in the washer.

As soon as she had the washer loaded and started Kol gripped her waist and sat her atop the washer. He stepped between her legs as his mouth met with hers. He began to kiss his little witch senseless. By the time the washer really got going Kol had slipped a finger inside her and the sensations quickly had Bonnie moaning.

"You're having a good day," Kol commented while Bonnie was coming undone thanks to his romantic prowess.

"A very good day." She moaned.

"I love you my darling little witch."

"I love you Kol," Bonnie replied sincerely, "always and forever."

"Someday in the not too distant future would you like to be large with my children and look like Elena? I can give that to you Bonnie. I'll give you anything."

"I just want you." She whispered. "Even if I get as big as Elena...I want to be with you and carry your children."

Kol grinned largely and he lifted her from the washer and spun her around in his delight. As he set her back down he made sure every inch of her body slid along his. He smiled as he watched the desire flare I her eyes. It hadn't been like this between them in months. He was overjoyed.

He couldn't stop kissing her, happily. Her fingers went through his hair and he growled.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Do you think that we should leave?" Caroline asked Rebekah as they were putting away the baby's clothes in the baby's dresser.

"Elijah and Kol have both started up...it's time to vacate the premises," Rebekah said. She grabbed her keys and they left the two sets of lovers toot. Elijah and Kol were close and had never minded these sorts of situations but both hated to be interrupted by others.

"How long do you think that we're going to be away? Jeremy's been anxious to see Elena once he was told that she was found." Caroline said to her. "I'm afraid to call him and reschedule because he might find a way to go there himself."

"Have him to join us for dinner," Rebekah said. "They'll all be really good company by then. They need this Caroline - both of them."

Instead of calling him, she sent Jeremy a text message, inviting him to dinner and smiled when he agreed to go to dinner.

"Can I just say that I'm glad that Elijah has Elena again?" Caroline asked. "Watching him mope around was seriously making me mope!"

"You can because we're all thinking it." Rebekah said to her with a smile. "He loves her so much and she made him feel something that he hasn't felt in over a thousand years."

"What?"

Rebekah's smile was wider.

"Human. She makes him feel human."

"I'm here to tell you human isn't all it's cracked up to be," Caroline scoffed.

Rebekah nodded.

"We all know that." She explained. "But it's..." She wasn't sure how to explain it. "You know how vampires can shut off their humanity? Since Elena came into his life he turned his back on."

"I know what you mean Rebekah," Caroline smiled. "I've seen him coming to life with Elena's return. It seems to be working on Bonnie too. Meanwhile now that we've got time to kill what shall we do?"

"Let's go shopping!" Rebekah exclaimed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Elena was happy as she was curled into Elijah, both quite satisfied and the sheets wrapped around them.

"I love you." She whispered with a lazy smile on her face.

"I love you so much. The both of you." Elijah told her with a kiss as he rubbed her bump.

"I can't wait until she gets here," Elena grinned as she rubbed her bump and Alexia rewarded them with a firm kick. He helped her to get redressed and as they headed for the sitting room Kol and Bonnie had changed out all of the linens on the beds as well as the towels in the bathroom. Kol was hanging and folding clothes while Bonnie finished the last of the ironing and from the smell of things there was something delicious cooking in the oven.

"What's cooking?" Elena asked.

"Au gratin potatoes with beef and cheese," Bonnie said.

"It smells good." Elijah said as he helped Elena into a chair.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable." Bonnie groaned.

"Rebekah texted me to say that there's a dinner party at the mansion and Jeremy will be there." Kol told them. "She also said for you-Elena-to wear the nude colored dress."

"That's why you're making the au gratin potatoes." Elena said, smiling at them.

"Yep." Kol agreed.

Bonnie was drinking a glass of juice when she gasped and dropped the juice her hand going to her abdomen. Kol was at her side at once.

"That one was strong," Bonnie gasped. "If that's just practice..."

Kol seemed worried and as Elena looked at Bonnie with concern, the witchpire just smiled at her.

"She's a really good kicker." Kol said.

"Who's a good kicker?" Elena frowned.

"Nothing, no one," Bonnie said glaring at the brothers. "And it wasn't a kick it was Braxton-Hicks." She growled at Kol under her breath.

Elena raised an eyebrow before standing up. If they were going to have that dinner party-with the casserole these two were cooking-she needed to get ready when she felt something.

"That's odd." She murmured.

"What?" Everyone worried.

"It just felt like a really strong kick." Elena told them, blinking. "Okay...really really strong kicks." She ended up groaning out.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"The spell must be wearing off," Bonnie worried. "It should have lasted longer..."

"Is there a reason for the spell to have worn off?" Kol fretted. He was scared about what was going to happen.

"Maybe the Braxton-Hicks? Those are practice contractions the body uses to begin preparing for a baby to be born in a few weeks. It shouldn't have thrown off the spell though...I should have been able to handle anything ache and pain related while she got the kicks and movement."

Kol thought for a moment.

"Maybe Alexia decided to undo the spell?" Kol murmured.

"It's not as though I was protecting the spell so I suppose strength of the witch wouldn't matter but that's very inconsiderate of her. I was trying to do something very nice for her mother..."

"That baby is a Mikaelson darling." He chuckled. "She can do what she wants and not really care. Remember that for these last six months it's just been the two of them?"

In the blink of an eye it was as though Kol had flipped a switch in Bonnie. Her eyes went cold and she thrust him into the nearest wall holding him aloft with her hand about his throat. She vamped out not caring who saw her and her grip tightened about Kol's throat.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"What's going on?" Elijah asked as he saw the scene. "What did you say Kol?"

"He said 'Remember that for these last six months it's just been the two of them?' to me." Bonnie growled. Elijah went over to her and pulled her hands off his neck.

"Elena needs your help with her hair styling and which pair of flats to wear with her dress." He told her calmly. "I would have helped her but she said that she needed her 'sister's help more'."

Bonnie released him, "Mikaelsons can do whatever they want and not really care." She threw coldly at him before she left the room.

"Kol you didn't?" Elijah looked at his brother in disbelief. "She wants to believe that you love her Kol and you're at least in some part motivated by your emotions for her."

He had the shame to look down.

"I'm sorry but the baby threw off her spell for some reason." He whispered. Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please please Kol! You need to watch what you say." He told him.

Upstairs, Bonnie looked at Elena as she was sitting on the bed and five pairs of flats in front of her. Looking up at her, she smiled until it turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Bonnie replied pasting on a smile.

"I may not be the vampire in the room but I know you're lying," Elena replied.

"Mikaelsons can do whatever they want and not really care. That's what he said. If that's how he feels about it then maybe this ring is just a flippant amusement to him..." Bonnie looked so broken in that moment it was easy to see how much she loved Kol Mikaelson.

"If you want," Elena smiled at her. "I can make him realize that you're the best thing in the world though...you're going to have to dress out of your comfort zone for this."

"What would I be wearing?" Bonnie asked. Elena pointed to the closet.

"There's going to be a slinky green dress I bought on a whim back when my parents were alive." She told her. "I haven't worn it and to make Kol realize just how hot you are and that you can get any guy that you want."

"By the way you want the gold metallic flats. The contrast is perfect," Bonnie said. She dug in the closet and pulled out the dress. Looking skeptical she slipped it on and then gasped as she hardly recognized herself in the mirror. "I couldn't possibly wear this! It..."

"Makes you look like the powerful and irresistible Bennett witch he panted over when he first met you?" Elena supplied. Bonnie did both their hair and her make-up. Then the two girls made their way downstairs where Elijah was waiting for them. He smirked when he saw Bonnie. His brother was in for a world of pain tonight. Elena meanwhile looked beautifully pregnant with his daughter and the nude gown accented that perfectly.

"You both look beautiful and like Mikaelsons." He said as he kissed Bonnie's cheek and gave his girlfriend a deep meaningful kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Thank you Elijah," Bonnie smiled, "you don't think the dress is too much?"

He shook his head at her.

"Not at all Bonnie." He grinned. "I'm sure that he's going to regret his words to you."

"Elena you look perfect. I can't wait to see the look of absolute shock on Jeremy's face," Bonnie grinned. She absently smoothed the very brief skirt of her emerald dress which fit her like a glove.

"I'm hoping that he's okay with this." Elijah just held her hand and kissed her.

"He'll be alright with this." Elijah whispered to her.

It was at that time Kol appeared with the casserole and he nearly dropped it, his eyes lustful as he took in his witch. The dress was to her mid thigh and accentuated her curves, with a sweetheart neckline and being strapless.

Elijah flashed over and deftly removed the casserole from Kol's hands.

"What's the matter Kol?" Elijah said gently so only the two of them could hear.

"She's...oh god..." He groaned.

Bonnie sauntered out to the car practically ignoring Kol. When they arrived at the mansion she promptly had Klaus's attention as well as Jeremy's.

"Bonnie you look..."

"Wow" Klaus finished for Jeremy.

"Thanks boys." She said, a flirty smile on her face.

"She's just trying to get Kol jealous." Elena said as she appeared with Elijah right behind her and Kol following Bonnie like a puppy.

"Let's all help her out shall we?" Klaus grinned at Jeremy and Elijah.

"You two can play but I have Elena." Elijah told them before pressing a light kiss to her lips.

Jeremy got a good look at her and promptly fainted.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"I thought you Gilberts were made of sterner disposition," Kol observed as he was squatting down beside Jeremy. This afforded him a view of Bonnie's silky legs and he groaned. Jeremy drew his attention by returning to the land of the living.

"Elena's pregnant," he gasped.

"With my niece," Kol smiled as he helped Jeremy back on his feet. Jeremy promptly took a swing at him. Kol caught the younger Gilbert's fist in his hand and raised a brow.

"How long have you known?" Jeremy said angrily and this time his angry gaze included Bonnie. He was feeling betrayed by his friends.

"No one here and I mean no one- aside from Elena knew anything about it before four days ago," Kol replied steadily.

Elena nodded with Kol's words.

"I hid in order to protect my daughter Jeremy." She whispered. "I never told anyone-even Elijah-about this until four days ago when I asked to speak with Rebekah and Stefan...they brought Elijah with them and I confessed everything." She smiled sadly at him. "I needed Alexia safe and sound."

"You could have come to me Elena. I would have taken you away from all of this. Just say the word Elena and we're gone everyone else at this table be damned," Jeremy said as they took their seats in the dining room."

"I don't want to go anywhere Jeremy. This is my family - Alexia's family," Elena said.

"No hard feelings?" Jeremy looked to Kol. About that time Bonnie leaned over to add another dish to the center of the table and Kol got a perfect view.

Kol let out a groan and Klaus decided to take it a step further by giving her a wolf whistle.

"Did I tell you just how ravishing you look Bonnie?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Thank you Klaus. That's very thoughtful of you to say," Bonnie replied and Kol groaned again. When Bonnie was focused on something else Kol glared at Klaus. Klaus responded with the wolffish grin and arched one brow.

"When's my niece due?" Jeremy asked. Elijah looked at Elena who bit her lower lip.

"Five weeks the doctor said last week." She said. "But the doctor also said that Alexia could come at anytime."

Elijah just rubbed her bump lovingly.

"I'll be there for everything." He whispered. He looked at Kol and Klaus with a smile. Kol seemed to figure out what he was planning to do.

He wanted to propose to Elena...and Kol knew the best jeweler as he went to her to create Bonnie's engagement ring.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

He glanced across at his little witch as that thought struck him and admired again how beautiful she was tonight. Just seeing her put a smile on his face. They had been through so much together. He was shocked to find Bonnie willing to stand by him in his darkest hours and they had come together over that. When the unthinkable happened and she lie dying in his arms he'd realized how much she truly meant to him. He'd turned her because he couldn't be without her. Now he'd been helping her through that decision and lately with Elena's return she was doing better - laughing, smiling, flirting. Right now she was flirting with Jeremy and Klaus. Kol wanted to rip their insides out.

Caroline looked at Bonnie and said, "Bonnie? Where did you get that dress?"

"Elena gave it to me and I love it." She said. Elena nodded and Caroline smirked.

"Well it looks great on you." She said.

"I agree." Rebekah grinned.

"Thank you so very much, I was thinking Bekah that maybe I should wear it on a girls night with you and Care...we could go to a club..."

Elijah was watching his brother with great interest. Kol had obviously about had enough.

"True." Rebekah grinned. "There are some great clubs that we can party at!"

Kol's eye twitched angrily.

"Now, now ladies, Bonnie is engaged and as such needs a chaperone...I volunteer," Klaus said with a wolffish grin!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Kol had enough and stood up. He tackled Klaus out of his chair and began to hit him everywhere while Caroline got out of the way.

"Well the dress worked." Elena whispered to Elijah who nodded and stood up. He went over to his brothers and pulled them apart from each other.

"Knock it off!" He growled. "This is supposed to be a good dinner with no fighting!"

"She's my fiancée! Mine! My mate and he wants to have his hands all over her at some club? Looking like that! I'll kill him!"

Bonnie was red and Elena smiled. Caroline was glaring at her boyfriend.

"He's only riling you up because of your stupidity!" Elijah was snarling and Elena stood up-with Stefan's help-and waddled over to Elijah.

"Calm down 'Lijah. Just calm down." She soothed him as she had her face on his back.

"Kol you've changed roles brother," Elijah said toning it down a little, "you're not the devil may care playboy anymore. We've seen it even if you haven't. You're in love with Bonnie, truly, deeply in love with her. Stop trying to fight it and embrace it. The love of a wonderful woman is what makes existing worth it."

Kol looked at Bonnie who was smiling at him.

"I do love you Bunny. I do." He told her.

"I love you Kol, only you, always and forever," Bonnie said tenderly. He had her in his arms a second later and he kissed her senseless.

"Awwww! That's so cute!" Elena said and tears fell from her eyes. "Damn hormones." She was wiping the tears from her face. Elijah turned around and held her in his arms, a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. "Even while pregnant."

"I'm complaining about hormones and you say sweet things to me?" She was still tearing up.

"I will always speak the truth to you lovely Elena," Elijah said tenderly.

Her face was now buried in his chest and tears were still falling from her face.

"I love you 'Lijah." She whispered softly to him. He just smiled and ran his fingers down her back.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"They're perfect together," Bonnie said quietly from Kol's arms.

"They are." He whispered as they watched Elijah lean his head down to kiss Elena. Elijah's hand moved from her back to her bump, rubbing it affectionately.

"I love you Elijah. I never stopped I promise you."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"I've always loved you and I never stopped." He admitted to her. "These last months I've been...depressed. Throughout this entire time, I've only been out with Caroline and that was once, when she stopped me from lamenting about you in my journal and the second time was when I was at your house. I didn't want to leave here. I kept imagining us whenever I tried to sleep."

"He was desperate for you," Caroline grinned. "Between him and Kol there at the beginning I thought I was going to have to convince Rebekah to put them both out of their misery."

Rebekah groaned.

"It was depressing to be around them." Rebekah admitted. "There were times that I was going to incapacitate them in some way."

"This is much better," Caroline pronounced, "and soon you will all be Uncles."

Klaus grinned at the thought as did Stefan, Jeremy and Kol.

"She's going to be spoiled." Jeremy said, grinning.

"Her father already bought her twenty four stuffed animals and both Rebekah and Caroline bought her a wardrobe." Kol said, chuckling.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I have gifts for the baby but I can't bestow them until she's born," Bonnie said staunchly.

Jeremy gaped.

"Oh god." He ended up laughing. "Just wait till she's a teenager!" He was imagining Elijah with grey hair.

Klaus began laughing.

"Our poor brother's going to be crazy and paranoid by the time she reaches her teens." Klaus laughed.

"Just wait until I have your child and it turns out to be a girl." Caroline told Klaus.

"You wouldn't dare," Klaus yelped.

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Just wait until we have a daughter and no-I'm not pregnant." Caroline told him.

"Thanks for clarifying," Rebekah said as everyone looked at Caroline.

"For the record we can protect you from our enemies," Kol said. "No one is truly stupid enough to mess with an original."

"Have you met Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce?" Bonnie said, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that if they ever found out about Elena and Elijah...well, Damon would be after her and find a way to get rid of Elijah-even if it means getting killed in the process."

"He won't get that far." Elijah growled, holding Elena closer to him as though he were protecting her-which he was. It didn't matter if the raven haired Salvatore brother was there or not, Elijah would protect his mate and daughter with his life.

"I can handle Damon," Kol scoffed.

"And Katerina Petrova is terrified of me," Klaus replied. "Have you all forgotten how intimidating we can be when we want to?"

"Didn't he break your neck and throw you off the balcony?" Rebekah asked with a scoff. Kol blushed. "That's what I thought."

"I can still always bite them and that can kill them." Klaus told her, grinning evilly.

"Rebekah you know he was distracted," Elijah defended Kol. "Not only had he been ordered to behave but he was trying to get on a certain witch's good side and I don't mean Esther."

"Besides," Caroline said with a smirk. "Damon got really drunk and slept with someone."

"I thought it was Katherine." Elena and Stefan said at the same time.

"Could have been." Kol shrugged.

"It wasn't me," Rebekah blushed.

"I don't know where he was," Stefan said. "I was busy."

"I watched a brunette sleep all night trying to decide what her intentions were towards my brother," Kol confessed.

"Were you spying on us?" Elijah growled. No one was allowed to see Elena that way-only him.

"Yes." Kol admitted. Bonnie shook her head.

Elena was looking anywhere but at the group.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"I watched her sleep from a tree half the night Elijah. You should look at it like I kept her safe while you weren't there. When you arrived I left. You can have all that to yourself," Kol explained diplomatically.

"Does anyone have anything else to say about watching me?" Elena asked, her face still buried in Elijah's chest. She was embarrassed.

"I apologize Elena," Kol said sincerely, "but it didn't take long at the ball to see that you were not like Katherine. You were what my brother deserved and when he took more than a passing interest in you I decided to be helpful. I apologize if I have offended you."

She sighed and lifted her face from Elijah's chest.

"I forgive you Kol." She said softly.

"Okay so do we have anything left on the wedding front?" Caroline asked.

"Get me poured into my dress..." Bonnie groaned.

"What do your dresses look like?" Elena asked them. "I'm not going to be in the wedding but I'm going to see it."

"I went for a black and white theme," Rebekah said, "so their gowns are black mermaid gowns that hug them like a glove with corset lacing up the back."

Elena grinned as she could imagine it.

"Oh those are going to look beautiful!" She said excitedly.

"Mine looks fabulous but Bonbon is so self-conscious. It's like she can gain weight I keep reminding her. She could be me and having to watch everything she eats!"

"You'll both look fabulous." Elena giggled.

"No, you look fabulous," Bonnie smiled. She polished off her glass of wine concluding her dinner.

"I can't believe you're having a baby," Jeremy marveled.

She smiled at him.

"Well you better believe it." She said to him with a grin. "You have weeks before Alexia Rebekah is born. Alexia Rebekah Mikaelson."

Rebekah smiled widely. Her goddaughter was going to be named after her!

Elijah smiled at his sister before his smile grew brighter as he looked at Elena. He loved the fact that she wanted to honor his sister with such a grand gesture.

"Hey Kol you up for some Forza?" Jeremy asked.

"You're never going to beat him," Rebekah laughed.

"I thought perhaps Bonnie could come distract him," Jeremy grinned.

"Yeah Bunny, come and distract me," Kol grinned. She rolled her eyes at him.

"It wouldn't make a bit of difference Jeremy," Bonnie replied.

Jeremy rolled his eyes before staring at Elena.

"You're seriously going to put 'Mikaelson' down as the surname?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure that I am." She told him with her head on Elijah's shoulder. Looking up at him, she smiled slightly. "I was hoping that we could talk in private?" He raised an eyebrow before she whispered, "Alexia's craving blood again."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Excuse us," Elijah said as he swiftly rose. When he moved to help Elena from her seat Kol, Klaus and Stefan all got to their feet. Bonnie and Rebekah smiled so proud that their men were gentlemen with such impeccable manners. Jeremy was regarding them questioningly.

"Why don't we go and play that game Forza now?" Kol questioned Jeremy as Elijah led Elena up to his room. As soon as he placed her on the bed, he flashed over to shut the door before going back to her and rolling up his shirt sleeve. Biting into his wrist, he brought it up to her lips and she latched onto it, suckling it happily. Closing his eyes, he used his other arm to pull her close to him and just smiled at the fact that she was enjoying his blood.

Elena turned around to thank him and saw the look on his face.

"Wipe that grin off your face mister! That does something for you doesn't it? -my wanting your blood?"

"It does Lovely. It does something to me." He grinned and kissed her. She smirked and was about to get off the bed when he just held her before laying down, pulling her down with him.

"We're technically guests here...or well I'm a guest and I left my brother downstairs and..." Elena did a poor job of protesting.

"Kol's got him entertained with the video game." He whispered. "Besides-this isn't your first time in here and I doubt that my family's going to consider you a guest."

"Kol told me I was his sister," Elena smiled.

"That's high praise from Kol as he doesn't tell anyone else that except for Rebekah-who he also calls a strumpet." Elijah whispered into her hair. "And as much as he wants to call Caroline his sister...he's still getting used to her like he is with Stefan. He didn't want Rebekah to marry him."

"Any reason why?" She asked. He flashed her a grin.

"His exact words were 'she's my sister! He doesn't deserve her!'." Elijah quoted. "Nik and I managed to give him time to adjust to that development."

"Then I guess I'm ahead of the curve," Elena smiled. "How do you and your siblings feel about Bonnie? Has he thought of that?"

Elijah nodded.

"He has and wanted my approval of her-much more than he wanted Niklaus' I must say." Elijah yawned. "I accepted her as did Rebekah." Elena laid down on her side, her face close to his.

"Are you really that tired?" She asked.

"I am." He whispered. She smiled at him.

"Let's take a nap then." She whispered as her eyes fluttered close, his own eyes following hers.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Alright Bonnie, distract him," Jeremy said where his car was clearly lagging behind Kol's.

"Yes distract me Bunny," Kol smirked. Bonnie straddled his lap in that dress. She began to kiss his neck but she was working several parts of her body against his as she did so.

As much as Kol wanted to beat Jeremy at this, the things that Bonnie was doing to him was making it virtually impossible.

"I'm gaining on you! I have you in my sights. I'm going to pass you..." Jeremy was becoming more confident with every statement.

Kol was ready to give him the other controller and just have Bonnie screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

Bonnie pulled back and turned on Kol's lap to watch the race.

"NO! No no no no..." Jeremy groaned as Kol beat him.

"Still undefeated!" Kol cheered. He shifted Bonnie back to what she had been doing.

"I thought you were spending time with Jeremy," Bonnie remarked.

"That means that you're going to leave my lap." He pouted. She rolled her eyes.

"Go have your boys night with Jeremy. I'm going to hang out with Rebekah and Caroline." She told him as she got off him.

"Just remember later tonight darling little witch - you are mine."

"Don't worry...I remember." She purred in his ear before she walked away, a little swagger to her walk.

Kol watched her for a moment and then was immediately immersed in the next race and having a great time with Jeremy.

"How's everything going for you mate?" He asked as they played.

"Oh it's going great." Jeremy grumbled. "Just found you that my sister is pregnant and my niece is due in a few weeks but other than that...I'm doing great." His car made a move to hit Kol's car.

Kol spun out and growled, "I'm coming for you mate! It's on now!" Kol revved his car's engine as soon as the game reset and took off in hot pursuit of Jeremy's car.

"Yeah it came as quite the shock to me when Elijah called Nik and I over there. I would have called you but Elena wanted to tell everyone in her own time. I mean to think we can father children..."

"I'm her brother! I should have been told about this when she knew-after Elijah, of course!" Jeremy snapped.

"We all took our cues from Elena and she decided who and when," Kol held up his hands in surrender.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jeremy sighed.

"I just wish that she had trusted me to know about this." Jeremy murmured.

"Put yourself in her place and everyone was out to get you. Wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Kol asked him.

"No I would have told Elena," Jeremy replied.

"And made her a target for your enemies," Kol stated.

"Until recently her enemies were your family."

Kol shook his head.

"Touché Jeremy, touché." Kol told him. "How do you feel about having a niece to spoil? I'm in love with the idea about it."

"I thought I'd have a few more years to think about becoming an Uncle," Jeremy admitted. "When are you planning to marry Bonnie?"

"I have no idea when we're getting married." He sighed. "We haven't picked a date yet. I said 'Valentines Day' for next year but she wasn't sure about it."

"How is she doing?" Jeremy asked. "You know she's been having issues right? About a month ago she ripped into these two guys in broad daylight Kol. She flirted with them, then taunted them with her abilities - playing with them like a cat does a mouse. She ripped one man's throat open and when I tried to stop her she slammed me into a wall. The men lived and took off. She begged me not to tell you but I think you should know."

Kol sighed sadly.

"Before Elena was found, she was in between good and bad days. I was afraid of bringing her around Elena after I found out about Alexia." He admitted. "I've been trying to help her-my siblings as well-but we're unsure of how long this part of her transition is going to last."

"Do you think she's a threat to Alexia? If she is I don't want her anywhere near Elena - practically sisters or not," Jeremy said firmly.

"No she's not a threat to Alexia." Kol said as he grinned. "If she were a threat, Elijah wouldn't have invited Bonnie into the house that he and Elena are going to be living in-together. She would have known at the same time as you. He's already planning on asking her to put up some protection spells over said house in case Damon and Katherine discover this."

"You know he's going to be at the wedding," Jeremy pointed out. "His brother is getting married even if he did say very unfavorable things about Rebekah at The Grille a few nights ago. He was unbelievably wasted at the time."

He nodded.

"All of us know this and that's why Elijah is going to ask Bonnie to put a protection spell on Elena, Alexia and Elena's property in case he follows Elena back to the house." Kol told him. "Elijah's extremely protective over his two girls and said that he will kill anyone who tries to hurt or take them away from him. He's taking their protection seriously."

Jeremy smiled, "well now that I'm back in the inner fold again maybe we can hang out more?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Oh we're going to be hanging out more!" Kol enthused. "When are you going to be getting a girlfriend? I'm sure we can help you out with that."

"Well given my friends and family are all vampires it's hard to find someone I wouldn't be lying to all the time," Jeremy admitted.

Kol thought for a moment.

"Have you tried dating a witch or a vampire?" Kol asked. "I'm pretty sure that a few would be interested in you."

"I tried dating a witch once but this other guy stole her," Jeremy said.

Kol stuck out his tongue.

"Funny."

"Seriously though I want someone that I can introduce to you without there being this giant elephant in the room," Jeremy said. "I know so many of you now I practically feel like it's my secret as well.

"It is your secret." Kol warned. "Especially now with Elena's pregnancy and the fact that originals can indeed procreate."

"All of you? Not just Elijah?" Jeremy marveled. "Why do I have a feeling that wouldn't go over well if it got out? You can't be killed and you can begat progeny?"

"Oh all of us." Kol said, nodding. "Elijah was just the first one to find out through your sister unknowingly and you're right-it won't go over well with anyone. Especially witches who hate the family. Like Esther but she's dead and gone now."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Lucy! Has anyone told Lucy about Bonnie being a...a hybrid?" Jeremy said before another thought slammed into him and he stared at Kol. Kol could have children. Kol could get Bonnie pregnant. The thought was as mind-boggling as his sister carrying Elijah's child and yet the fact was there for all the world to see.

"I know that I haven't told her but I don't know about Bonnie telling her..." Kol was now filled with nerves.

"She could be on her way here right now," Jeremy said, "and although she doesn't have nearly the power that Bonnie does she's still from the Bennett line. I promise I'm on your side."

"I know." He sighed. "I just hope that she approves of me and of this."

"Well Lucy isn't crazy about vampires...but I think that just her inner witchy senses. I don't think she's ever actually been around any so your family could change her mind. On the other hand she could be ticked off and fry your brain."

Kol sighed.

"I was given the rundown on her family already." He told him.

About that time Jeremy's phone went off.

"Speak of the witch," he said as he looked at the message. "Guess who is in Mystic Falls and looking for Bonnie."

"Stop playing," Kol scoffed.

"I'm serious," Jeremy said and he showed Kol the message. "There's no sense in stalling or lying to her either because she's very good at locator spells."

"Shit!" Kol threw the game and flashed over to where his Bonnie was. "Lucy is in town. Looking for you."

Bonnie's eyes grew huge.

"That could be problematic," Bonnie worried. "There's no sense in putting her off though. She probably already knows where I am."

"She'll be here in a few minutes," Jeremy spoke after his phone received another text. Bonnie closed her eyes and began to chant hard. She kept going until she was shaking a little and finally she stopped.

"Elena and Alexia are protected by a spell far beyond Lucy's skill," Bonnie expounded.

"What about you?" He asked her. "What would she do when she finds out about this?"


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"I don't know but there's not much she can really do other than go before the witches council. That's not likely to work in her favor. Who knows? Maybe we can change her mind and show her this is a good thing," Bonnie said.

"What if she finds out about Elena and Alexia as well as try to hurt them? Elijah will not hesitate to kill her." He warned.

"They're protected Kol," Bonnie said. "For her to break that spell it would nearly kill me and she would die first. Do you understand? I put more power into that than I ever have another spell."

He nodded and let out a sigh.

"I just...my brother finally has his happiness and it'll be a cold day in hell before he lets anything or anyone get rid of them."

There was a small knock at the front door a few minutes later followed by a more confident one.

Kol opened the door and smiled at Lucy.

"I'm looking for Bonnie Bennett? Uh, Jeremy Gilbert the brother of her friend said she'd be here," Lucy spoke hesitantly as her witchy sensors were giving her a five bell alarm in her head. Something was definitely amiss with the incredibly hot guy in front of her. Shame because he was the kind of thing fantasies were made of.

"Darling little witch! Your cousin Lucy's here!" He called. He looked at her with a smile. "I'm Kol Mikaelson."

Lucy looked like she had seen a ghost for a moment as a look of abject horror crossed her face. Then she grew angry and she tried to give Kol a brain aneurysm but it was only about half what Bonnie could do.

"Lucy," Bonnie smiled as she entered.

"What are you doing here with him!" Lucy exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!"

"We're not in any danger, why don't you stay for a while?" Bonnie offered.

"Are you insane?" Lucy looked at her in horror. "They are dangerous! I'm still surprised that Jeremy is here! With them!"

"I'm leaving and going into a different room." Jeremy said, looking at them.

"Have you both lost your minds?" Lucy said her voice laced with exasperation.

"Lucy I'm in love with him and I'm going to marry him!" Bonnie blurted out.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The look on Lucy's face was that of horror.

"You must be joking! You have to be!" She got out.

"Bonnie extended her hand with the three-carat engagement ring firmly in place next to her daylight ring.

"Is that...is that a Daylight Ring?" She shouted, bypassing the engagement ring. The shout had Elijah down there with a glare at the witch.

Bonnie jerked her hand back, "Lucy I can explain...I was going to the coffee shop to meet someone and I saw a man trying to steal a young girl's purse. He looked like he was going to hurt her. She looked terrified and I went to her rescue. Unfortunately it turned out that the attacker was supernatural and by the time Kol found me...he tried to save me Lucy but I died."

She turned her gaze to Kol angrily.

"You let her die? You couldn't save her?" She snarled but Elijah was there with his hand around her throat. She was now trying to breathe until Kol grabbed him off her and spoke to him in Icelandic.

"She's safe Elijah," Bonnie said. "She's untouchable." Bonnie positioned herself between Lucy and the original much to Lucy's surprise.

He let Lucy go but was growling angrily at Lucy.

"Calm down brother...she's safe..." Kol whispered to him. "They both are." He added so only the vampires could hear him.

"I don't know who you are talking about but I hope you do a better job protecting them than you did Bonnie," Lucy said bitterly.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Elijah's eyes flashed black and he was about to attack her again but Kol pushed Elijah up the stairs, allowing time for Bonnie and Lucy to talk.

Opening Elijah's bedroom door, he pointed to the bed and smiled.

"They're safe Elijah. Look at them, the two of them are safe." Kol whispered, trying to calm him down.

"What is going on out there?" Elena worried. She looked to Elijah and Kol.

"Lucy is here and she's speaking to Bonnie." Kol whispered as Elijah flashed over to her side instantly. "She was shouting about it being dangerous in this house and that Bonnie's a vampire...I don't know if they got to the part where I saved her magic and gave it back to her or not."

"Go be with her Kol - she needs you," Elena worried.

Kol nodded and flashed downstairs to see Bonnie on one side and Lucy on the other and it looked like they were yelling at each other.

"They're vampires Bonnie! How can you possibly think any of them care for you!"

"You only know what you've been taught Lucy! Stay a few days, give them the benefit of the doubt and then make up your mind," Bonnie urged.

"I'll stay in town but otherwise I'll be in a hotel!" Lucy growled dangerously. Bonnie looked at her pleadingly at her.

"Please! Just stay here for a day at the least!" Bonnie begged.

"I'll stay...one day...for you. I warn you though an entire coven knows where I was going and how I was supposed to check in and if I don't they'll come and deal with you," Lucy said looking at Kol behind Bonnie.

"That's fine." She told her.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"I am glad to see you," Bonnie smiled. "There's so much I've been wanting to tell you..."

"But obviously you didn't," Lucy snapped.

"You don't know him!" Bonnie snapped, "you don't know any of them!" About that time thousands of feathers fluttered down from the ceiling and Lucy stared at Bonnie completely dumbstruck.

"Feathers?" Lucy asked.

"It's something I do when I'm pissed," Bonnie said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine. You cause feathers to rain down on us when you're angry. What about when you're happy?"

"When I'm happy I'm not usually spelling away my emotions," Bonnie said. "You're not surprised that I'm still using magic?"

"Oh I'm surprised by that." She looked at her with a small little smile growing on her face. "I'm still in shock that you can do that as well as drink blood like a vampire."

"How long are you staying in town?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Lucy said.

Bonnie ran over to hug her.

Lucy froze and went stiff.

"You better not be planning to bite me," Lucy said firmly.

"I'm not!"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"I want you to give them a chance," Bonnie continued.

"For you I will." Lucy sighed. "I'm only going to give them a chance for you. No one else."

Bonnie smiled and hugged her again.

"You're setting off my vampire senses," Lucy groaned.

"You'll learn to tune them out here," Bonnie shrugged. "Things aren't as cut and dried as some witches would have you believe...now, I'd like to reintroduce you to Kol Mikaelson - my fiancé."

Kol grinned at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennett."

"My texts say you're the lethal one but that you also have a thing for witches," Lucy said. "I suppose it is up to me to separate the fact from the fiction."

He grinned.

"I'm only lethal to those who will hurt my family."

"I will tell you if I'm a threat to your family. Bonnie can tell you I'm as brutally honest as she is," Lucy said. She shifted her focus, "you're Elijah- the noble brother. Bonnie spoke of you several times."

"Lucy!" Bonnie groaned.

He nodded but looked curiously at Bonnie.

"What has she said about me Miss Bennett?" He asked.

"That you seemed to be genuine and trustworthy. She didn't believe her friend's trust in you was misplaced. When you chose to be aggressive you laid it out for them and she respected that. It was a welcome reprieve from your far more devious brother," Lucy replied her gaze never leaving Elijah's while Bonnie felt completely exposed.

He looked at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you for that trust." He said.

"I meant it. You have never once lied to me. You have been cruel and we have definitely been on opposite sides before but you never lied to me. I feel like I know exactly where I stand with you. Which is part of the reason I think Lucy should give all of you a chance and get to know you."

"You do know that I don't live here anymore, right?" Elijah asked her. He just needed to move most of his things into Elena's house and he'll be moved in. He did understand why Elena didn't want to move back to Mystic Falls and he respected that decision.

"What is he talking about?" Lucy frowned in confusion.

"Well I'm not going to have Lucy staying under the same roof as Klaus. Much as I've come to understand him he and Caroline do carry on a bit much," Bonnie said. She looked to Kol.

"I could see if my Dad's out of town and we could break into my old house..."

Elijah nodded and smiled at them.

"Why don't they stay with us," Elena said from the stairway as she walked down. "I've had enough solitude to last for a while. That house is huge. They could use the other wing and we would never know they were there."

"Elena," Lucy smiled and then her expression turned to shock. "You're pregnant. Bonnie I think you've been leaving a lot out..."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"It's a very long story." Bonnie whispered. The three saw Elena coming down the stairs but Elijah swept her up into his arms and finished the walk down the stairs.

"If you wanted to come downstairs, you should have told me." Elijah said.

"I manage just fine," Elena chided gently. As Elijah set her back on her feet she gave Lucy a hug.

"It's so good to see you again Elena! Wow, I feel like I've missed so much," Lucy smiled. "Where's that good looking brother of yours? He texted me like he was here..."

"Jeremy? He's probably hiding at the moment." Elena giggled.

"He was playing video games with Kol," Bonnie said.

"He lost again," Kol grinned. Bonnie and Elena rolled their eyes.

"Where is he at now Kol?" Elijah asked.

"He left the room because he was feeling awkward in here." Kol answered.

"Okay, okay, save the search party, here I am," Jeremy said doing his best Kol impersonation as he returned. Lucy smiled largely and flew into his arms. She hugged him tightly.

Elena was blinking at the sight.

"Did I miss something?" She asked them.

"Jeremy and I got to be good friends while I was here last and we text and talk a lot though he didn't say anything about any of this!" Lucy shoved his shoulder playfully. "What gives? You and Kol are best friends while your sister is carrying Elijah's baby and..." Lucy whirled around. "There are two more Mikaelsons. Where are the other two...Rebekah and Niklaus?"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"To be fair-he didn't find out until today and the others didn't find out until four days ago." Elena said.

"Oh," Lucy frowned. "If they're supposedly such different vampires why were you hiding from the father of your child?" Lucy asked Elena.

"I lived in Mystic Falls and he didn't even know about this until the others did." She explained. "When I first found out Mystic Falls seemed too dangerous for me to raise my baby in so I left. I did what I did to protect my daughter."

"You're certainly safe now though...I mean this is the most badass family in the whole history of vampires," Lucy said.

Elena smiled.

"This is the only badass vampire family of all." She giggled.

"Don't let that go to your heads," Bonnie chided playfully as she saw Elijah and Kol preening. "Their egos don't need any help!"

Elena laughed.

"That's true." Her eyes settled on Elijah. "Can I have something really really chocolatey or are you going to tell me the same thing you did the night you stayed over after finding out about Alexia?"

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked.

"I shouldn't eat so much chocolate but I'm craving it and his blood like crazy." Elena told her.

"Let her have the chocolate Elijah. She and the baby are fine. I tested her blood just this morning and all her levels are acceptable," Bonnie said.

"See! Please please please!" She pouted.

"I'll escort her into the living room while you get dessert brother," Kol said as he offered Elena his arm to ensure she was steady as they all went to settle in the living room.

As soon as he went to prepare her chocolatey dessert, Kol settled Elena on the couch after making sure that she had pillows behind her.

She did give a smile and a wink to Jeremy, approving of whatever he and Lucy were.

Kol settled nearby and deciding not to hide he pulled Bonnie down onto his lap. He gave Jeremy a look encouraging him to do the same and make a move with Lucy.

"So what's really going on between you two?" Bonnie asked. "Cause you just flew into his arms!"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Lucy turned eight shades of red, "we've been...flirting a little...I mean we're not together or anything but I was so happy to see him in person that I...forgot myself."

"You forgot yourself?" Elena repeated. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you! I've done that same thing to Elijah a few times. I bet even _Bonnie_ had done that same move to Kol!"

"I rather like that move," Kol asserted.

"If we're going to be together Lucy you have to fit in with my family. We're a package deal," Jeremy said.

"I love your sister-" Lucy was quick to reply but Jeremy stopped her.

"Kol, Bonnie, Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline and even Klaus are my family Lucy. If you want to have a relationship you share the secret."

Before Lucy could even answer, Elijah came into the room with a platter filled with the same triple hot fudge brownie sundaes though one of them he set in front of Elena and kissed her.

"I added my blood to this one for you both." He said as he looked at everyone. "Is there something going on?"

"I think that's what we're trying to decide," Kol smirked. "It seems Gilbert the younger is taking after me and charming sweet young things with sharp tongues and witchy powers."

Elijah raised an eyebrow but as he sat next to Elena, she whispered what he had missed out on when he was making her chocolatey dessert. To say that Elijah was amused would be an understatement.

He began to laugh.

"He takes after you Kol! You both have a love for witches!"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Good taste Elijah; we call it good taste," Bonnie grinned at the man she had come to consider a brother. Jeremy was looking a little like a deer in headlights and Lucy definitely didn't know what to make of the brother's reaction.

"Call it good taste." Elena laughed and shook her head. "Let's hope that by the time Alexia gets into her teens, Elijah here will be okay with her dating."

Elijah turned to look at her before shaking his head.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I even let Alexia go on a date!" Elijah growled.

"She'll find a way to go out on a date-whether you like it or not." Bonnie told him, smirking at him.

"Yes well you and Kol are a perfect example of what happens without chaperones," Elijah said punctuating the thought by clearing his throat as he remembered vividly walking in on Kol and Bonnie in all their glory.

Bonnie squeaked, Jeremy and Elena laughed and Kol was looking anywhere but at his brother.

"You didn't!" Lucy exclaimed looking to Bonnie aghast.

"Judge all you want now but there will come a day when the moment is right and you're with the one you want for one lifetime or many and you'll follow your heart. When that happens I want you to know I'm here for you," Bonnie said.

Elena was still giggling.

"I'm not judging you!" Elena managed to get out. "I just find it hilarious that Kol didn't lock the door!"

"I have vampire hearing and so does my brother," Kol growled. "We don't have accidents like that. Elijah knew perfectly well what was going on. He was just worried about Bonnie's honor and thought he would force my hand."

Elena grabbed Elijah's hand and squeezed it.

"You don't need to worry about Bonnie...you just need to worry about Alexia." She whispered.

"I was just giving Kol a helping hand in the right direction," Elijah smiled. "You see it worked according to plan."

"Thanks Elijah," Bonnie smiled.

Elena smiled and kissed him. Pulling away, she laid her head on his shoulder. Taking a bite of her food, she was in heaven before she gave him a bite.

"Thanks for this. She's been craving this." She whispered.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Lucy leaned over and whispered against Jeremy's ear, "are they always this...normal?"

"For my sister and Elijah? I have no idea." He whispered. "For Bonnie and Kol? This is their normal."

"You're not afraid of Kol? And more to the point is he good for Bonnie?" She whispered some more. The other two couples weren't really paying attention as they were feeding each other bites of their dessert sweetly.

"I'm not afraid of him." Jeremy smirked. "He's my best friend and yes, I believe that he's good for Bonnie. She brings out his humanity and not once has he even thought about painting the town red! According to the talks from Elijah and Kol, she's the best thing to happen to Kol."

Lucy took a dollop of the cream on her dessert and dotted Jeremy's nose with it.

He grinned and did the same thing to her.

"Are you sure you two aren't together?" Bonnie arched a brow as she saw them together doll opting cream on each other's noses and laughing.

"I don't know she hasn't given him a brain aneurysm yet darling," Kol teased.

"It's a possibility." Elena said before yawning. "I'm sleepy already."

"Then let me get you home," Elijah said as he scooped her into his arms.

"Come on the four of you. You're staying with us. That big old house has been too lonely for too long," Elena told Kol, Jeremy, Bonnie and Lucy.

Each one nodded and smiled.

"Let me get packed up." Each one said happily.

Everyone arrived with duffles and suitcases in hand. They were settled on the other side of the house from Elena and Elijah.

"Don't hesitate to wake me if you need me," Kol told Elijah seriously.

"Don't worry, I will." Elijah said seriously.

Bonnie hung the magic charm over the doorway, "okay no one can hear us in here now."

"You just want to have your way with me," Kol teased her.

"Oh yes I do."

Kol proceeded to let her do just that.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Meanwhile Jeremy and Lucy had a room with twin beds. Lucy had returned from the bathroom changed in her pajamas and settled on her bed.

Jeremy smiled at her.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked her.

Lucy turned ten shades of red, "I like you, as more than a friend and I look forward to every text and call. I would rather hear from you than anyone else - even Bonbon..."

"Are you willing to keep this secret? That my family is a bunch of vampires and hybrids?" He asked. "Do you accept them?"

"Are you planning to turn?" She asked him, "like the rest of your family?"

"I don't know." He sighed as he leaned back in the bed. "I have no idea if I'm going to or not."

"I keep being a witch secret every day," Lucy said, "but that's far easier than vampires I think - especially _the_ vampires. I want to try though Jeremy, very much so."

"Then let's give us a shot." He whispered before kissing her forehead. "I want to take this slow so only dates first and everything else later, okay?"

"That includes lots of kissing right?" Lucy blushed.

"It includes as much kissing as you want it to include." He grinned at her blush.

"Then I'd like to start right now," Lucy grinned.

He grinned and began to kiss her.

For a first kiss it was everything Lucy could have hoped for and more. The intense emotions flooded her body and she responded eagerly. When he finally lifted his lips her eyes fluttered open.

"Woah," she gasped.

He nodded, his lips red and swollen as hers were.

"Woah barely counts. That was magical." He ended up kissing her again after that.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"I didn't spell that," Lucy grinned. "That was all us."

He grinned and pecked her lips again.

"I know." He told her.

"Help me get to know them for who they truly are..." Lucy entreated.

He smiled and nodded.

"I will and trust me-Elijah will be different than what your texts will say." He shook his head. "Today was the first day that I heard him laugh. Ever."

"Should I be frightened of any of them?" She asked him cautiously.

"I don't think so." He said, grinning.

When Lucy woke the next morning Jeremy was still sound asleep. Even after she had her shower he was still snoring. Cautiously she crept out the bedroom door and down the hall. She made her way downstairs and wandered around until she found the kitchen. She found a container of steel cut oats and decided to start oatmeal for breakfast. The house was so unbelievably quiet it was almost scary. She found the coffee and put that on as well.

All this silence was getting to her and she was ready to just say something loudly but the sounds of two-maybe three-people walking towards the kitchen made her seem a bit happy.

The second the kitchen door opened, she saw Kol, Elena and Elijah entering.

"Good morning!" Lucy chirped. Elena looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning to you!" The pregnant doppelgänger chirped back.

"Well at least she's okay in the mornings and not like Caroline," Kol said. "That girl is scary before three cups of coffee!" Elena burst into laughter.

"I'm making oatmeal...I made enough for everyone but I don't really know much about vampires or if you eat oatmeal or..." Lucy bumbled along feeling like a bit of an idiot.

Elena smiled at her as she made her way to get a pitcher of fruit juice and a gallon of 2%milk out of the fridge only for Kol to get both items.

"Could you get the bowls and spoons out?" She asked Elijah who nodded. Turning to Lucy, she smiled at her. "I know that Bonnie and Jeremy eat it in the morning, I'm beginning to and there is also cereal-Honey Nut Cheerios and anything by both General Mills and Kellogg's."

"Thanks," Lucy smiled.

As the oatmeal finished she ladled out a bowl for herself.

"Oatmeal is ready," she announced.

"Who made breakfast? I love you!" Jeremy enthused as he entered the room.

"Shh...that's supposed to be our secret," Kol teased Jeremy who glared at him.

"Lucy made breakfast," Elena smiled.

Bonnie flashed into the kitchen and Lucy dropped her bowl of oatmeal on her feet.

"Sorry Luce," Bonnie apologized grabbing a towel to help her clean up, "I forgot that takes some getting used to."

"It's okay it's mostly me I just..."

"Coffee is ready," Jeremy announced right before Kol stole the pot away from him and poured two cups. He handed one to Bonnie and gave her a loving kiss. "Good morning."

"I love you," Bonnie said to him.

"I love you my little witch." Lucy made herself another bowl of oatmeal and Bonnie got some too. Kol decided he'd try some as well. Bonnie showed him how to add different things to get the flavor desired. She added milk and sugar to hers until it was just right and so did Lucy.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Where's the brown sugar?" Jeremy asked. Elena pointed up at the pantry beside the fridge.

"In there." She said.

"Wait, is that better?" Kol yelped. He fixed a bowl with brown sugar too. Lucy giggled as she sat next to Jeremy with her oatmeal. Kol was adamant that they bless the food and once he had said Grace they all began eating.

"This is really good," Kol commented, "thank you Lucy."

"You're welcome Kol."

"Elena do you need anything?" Bonnie, Kol and Jeremy asked at the same time.

She blinked at them.

"Elijah's blood but other than that, Lucy and Bonnie to help me pick out bedding for the crib unless that's been done."

"Sure, sounds like fun," Lucy and Bonnie replied.

She smiled at them.

"You boys can amuse yourselves until we're done with that and send two of you to get it." She told the three men before kissing Elijah. He smiled and handed her the fruit juice.

"I added my blood to it already." He told her with another kiss.

Lucy looked at her juice a little unnerved.

"So what are you two going to do?" Lucy asked Jeremy and Kol.

"Video games!" They laughed. Elijah shook his head.

"I'm going back to looking through that box." Elijah said with a grin.

Everyone scurried off to do their thing.

"Thank you for inviting me to join you," Lucy smiled as Bonnie was driving them carefully to the baby store. "So what is it like to be pregnant?"

"It's a blessing for the most part and you're welcome." Elena smiled. "Though if an original gets you pregnant...you'll be craving their blood like mad. For four months I've been blood craving and had even tried the animal diet." She shivered. "The bathroom looked like a scene from _Carrie_."

"It was that bad?" Bonnie asked. Lucy looked curious about it.

"Yes. It was horrible." Elena groaned.

"Do you want to get pregnant?" Lucy looked to Bonnie.

"Yes," Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie Bennett!" Elena squealed with excitement. Bonnie smiled.

"What if Jeremy became a vampire and I...hypothetically..."

"So you two are together?" Bonnie and Elena asked. Lucy blushed.

"Yes. We are." She whispered to them.

Elena squealed and hugged her as did Bonnie.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Okay...well that answered my question," she sighed playfully.

"We're just so happy!" Elena said and was smiling widely. "Just don't hurt him!"

"I don't want to but I warned him we were going to see if I could handle this...if I can't I have to go before one of us hurts the other," Lucy replied.

Bonnie nodded.

"That's a smart idea." She whispered.

"Do you two ever have a hard time? You know keeping the secret and such?" Lucy asked as they arrived at the baby store.

Elena shook her head.

"Not really." She looked at her. "Have you met half of my friends? They're all supernatural."

Bonnie also shook her head.

"I want this to work. I really like him. He's smart, funny, sweet and just an incredible guy," Lucy blushed.

"She's got it bad," Bonnie grinned.

"She does." Elena agreed and when she saw five different beddings for the crib, she bit her lower lip. "Should I go for the pale pink, the cream, the lavender, the ivory or the yellow gold looking one?"

"I'm torn between the pale pink, cream and lavender one." Lucy admitted.

"I love the cream," Bonnie's face lit up as she fingered it. "It's so delicate and feminine - very elegant looking."

"The cream one it is!" Elena giggled. "I think that this baby's going to be draped in elegance even before she enters her teen years."

"Wouldn't it be so cute - a whole yard full of little girls with their hair curled and super frilly dresses with Ruffles and lace on as well as big pretty bows?" Bonnie smiled largely.

"Could you imagine Elijah? He'll go crazy!" Elena laughed.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"I don't think she was imagining them all as your children," Lucy whispered.

Elena blushed.

"Sorry." She looked at Bonnie who was blushing as was Lucy.

"You know Bekah and Stefan will likely have a couple at least and..." Bonnie tried to cover.

"As well as Klaus and Caroline...you and Kol as well." Elena said slyly as she got the cream colored bedding.

As they were checking out Lucy frowned.

"Lucy what is it?" Bonnie asked.

"I thought...I could have sworn I saw a girl that looked just like Elena. You don't have a twin do you?" Lucy finished with a laugh. They look at each other and gulped.

"Call Kol and Elijah! Now!" Elena whispered to Bonnie in panic before turning to Lucy. "That would be the woman who I'm a doppelgänger to. Katherine Pierce or as she was once known as Katerina Petrova."

"She kills people!" Lucy gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie dialed Kol.

"Kol, you and Elijah need to get here now! Lucy just saw Katherine and we don't know if she saw us or not," Bonnie worried.

As soon as the words escaped Bonnie's lips, Kol was up and running. Finding Elijah, he just uttered out, "Katherine."

Elijah was out of the house with Kol trailing behind him. Getting into the BMW, Elijah didn't bother with seatbelts and sped off to the store they were at.

Lucy and Bonnie had Elena in a changing room.

"Hey Bonnie what if Elena didn't look like Elena?" Lucy suggested. "She could walk right past this woman with her none the wiser..."

"Lucy that's brilliant!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Elena get ready for a temporary make-over." She threw her phone to Lucy with it ringing. "That's Kol, while I'm doing this I need you to explain and ask him and Elijah to hold back in the parking lot. If Katherine doesn't recognize her then she'll be of no interest unless the Originals are crowding her in which case nothing will draw Katherine's interest more."


	58. Chapter 58

Bonnie pulled her fingers through Elena's hair as it became longer and curly down to almost her waist. Her eyes turned green and the next time Elena looked in the mirror she didn't recognize her own face. Then Bonnie turned Elena's hair blonde. "Well what do you think?"

"I look cute." She said warmly. "Thanks guys."

"We're almost there," Kol called as he answered.

"Uh, this is Lucy. Bonnie says for you and Elijah to hold back and wait in the parking lot. She did an appearance spell on Elena so she doesn't look anything like herself. We're hoping to just waltz out of here but she said if you two come in and Katherine sees you it was all for nothing." Bonnie gave herself an olive complexion of creamy skin with deep brown hair to the middle of her back and captivating eyes. She turned out a little French looking.

"She did the same spell on herself."

Kol had put it on speakerphone and he muted it and looked to Elijah.

"What do you think brother?" Kol asked. "I promise you Bonnie wouldn't even attempt it if she wasn't fairly certain it would work."

"It has to work...what if something had happened to Elena and Alexia before we got there? This has to work!" Elijah was fairly certain that he was going to go crazy as well as make sure that the next time Elena goes out anywhere, he'd be next to her! He knew that she wouldn't like being locked in a house anymore.

A couple of minutes later Lucy Bennett walked out with two very hot-looking girls who bore no resemblance to their true selves.

"Woah!" Kol gasped in shock. The girls casually strolled towards Elijah's car all except Lucy who got in Elena's car.

Bonnie slid into the back seat after she helped Elena in.

"I told her to be completely normal and follow us back home. I did catch a glimpse of Katherine but she was very much otherwise engaged. I'm about ninety-eight percent certain that she didn't see us at all." Elena pulled all her curly blonde hair over her shoulder.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"Maybe I should look like this for the wedding. That way, none of the other guests who might appear will recognize me." Elena told them.

Kol shook his head, "anyone who sees you with Elijah will know you're of interest to my family. If they see _you_ with the Mikaelsons then only a fool would believe that you were anything other than untouchable."

"Then what should I do for the wedding? I still don't know if Damon's going to be there-no matter what he says about your family, it's his _brother's_ wedding!" Elena told them. You could see just how freaked out she is about this.

"Elena you're going to be just fine," Bonnie tried to reassure her. "I have the strongest protection spell I have ever encountered on you. I will be there and I'm hoping Lucy will be there as well. Plus have you forgotten? We're surrounded by originals - the original family and nothing can kill an original. Remember we tried once upon a time?"

Elena nodded but she was still freaked out.

"I...what if they find out about Alexia being Elijah's? What would happen?" She whispered. It was a good thing that Kol was driving as Elijah looked ahead and had a murderous expression on his face at the thought of Katerina and Damon coming after his mate and daughter.

"The vampire world as everyone knows it gets tipped on its head," Bonnie said. "First of all I've been making an entire list of things I can do to protect you and Alexia depending on how bad the situation is. Mostly the knowledge that an original can procreate will have vampires running scared. If they can make children in their image then..."

"What's to keep them from purging the bloodlines!" Elena gasped.

"Where difficulty might have actually lain was with witches," Bonnie said, "but the witches council and I don't mean the earthly one has been in touch with me...I need to speak privately with Kol before I go into too much detail right now but the point here is that you have their blessing. You are protected Elena, you Alexia and Elijah."

Elena nodded and looked at her.

"Do you think that Katherine is a danger to us?" Her hand was on her bump and the kicking was going on. Where before she was slightly agitated because of it, she loved feeling it now.

Especially knowing that Katherine was around.

"Katherine is...currently more of a threat to Rebekah..." Bonnie answered trying not to stir too much up.

"Only to Rebekah?" Elena murmured. "Not to anyone else but just to Rebekah? Does she still have feelings for Stefan?"

"She...they...Kol pull the car over now!" As soon as he pulled on the side of the road Bonnie jumped out and began throwing up into some brush. Lucy pulled over behind them and hurried out of the vehicle to where Kol was now with Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Lucy looked to Kol, "is this normal?"

Kol was just blinking.

"I've never seen this before." He admitted.

Bonnie paused for a moment and then began throwing up again.

"Bonnie? Darling what's wrong?" He asked as he held her hair back.

"I saw him...he was...he kissed her!" Bonnie punctuated it by throwing up again.

"He WHAT?" Kol snarled and was looking positively murderous.

"Maybe I'm wrong, God I hope I am. I only saw the back of this guy's head and Katherine's face...I have to be wrong. That has to be the explanation," Bonnie said.

Lucy was rubbing her back while Kol was swearing. Elijah still looked murderous but Elena was calming him down by grabbing his hand and placing it on her bump so that he could feel Alexia kick him.

"Don't you all owe him the benefit of the doubt?" Elena asked. "Kol we need to get Bonnie home. She still looks a little green around the edges there." Everyone loaded into the vehicles and headed for home. As fate would have it Stefan was in the front yard using a circular saw to cut lumber while Rebekah was in grungy clothes applying stain to what looked like shelves.

"What in the world?" Elena muttered. "What are they doing?"

"Okay I'm ready for the next set," Jeremy said as he stepped out. His smile widened as Lucy got out of the car. "You had me worried when Elijah and Kol took out of here at the speed they did."

"Katherine's here," Kol said.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Elena nodded and looked at her.

"Do you think that Katherine is a danger to us?" Her hand was on her bump and the kicking was going on. Where before she was slightly agitated because of it, she loved feeling it now.

Especially knowing that Katherine was around.

"Katherine is...currently more of a threat to Rebekah..." Bonnie answered trying not to stir too much up.

"Only to Rebekah?" Elena murmured. "Not to anyone else but just to Rebekah? Does she still have feelings for Stefan?"

"She...they...Kol pull the car over now!" As soon as he pulled on the side of the road Bonnie jumped out and began throwing up into some brush. Lucy pulled over behind them and hurried out of the vehicle to where Kol was now with Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Lucy looked to Kol, "is this normal?"

Kol was just blinking.

"I've never seen this before." He admitted.

Bonnie paused for a moment and then began throwing up again.

"Bonnie? Darling what's wrong?" He asked as he held her hair back.

"I saw him...he was...he kissed her!" Bonnie punctuated it by throwing up again.

"He WHAT?" Kol snarled and was looking positively murderous.

"Maybe I'm wrong, God I hope I am. I only saw the back of this guy's head and Katherine's face...I have to be wrong. That has to be the explanation," Bonnie said.

Lucy was rubbing her back while Kol was swearing. Elijah still looked murderous but Elena was calming him down by grabbing his hand and placing it on her bump so that he could feel Alexia kick him.

"Don't you all owe him the benefit of the doubt?" Elena asked. "Kol we need to get Bonnie home. She still looks a little green around the edges there." Everyone loaded into the vehicles and headed for home. As fate would have it Stefan was in the front yard using a circular saw to cut lumber while Rebekah was in grungy clothes applying stain to what looked like shelves.

"What in the world?" Elena muttered. "What are they doing?"

"Okay I'm ready for the next set," Jeremy said as he stepped out. His smile widened as Lucy got out of the car. "You had me worried when Elijah and Kol took out of here at the speed they did."

"Katherine's here," Kol made those who were working stop instantly.

"What the bloody hell is that cow doing here?" Rebekah asked with a snarl in her voice.

"Kissing some bloody idiot that looks a helluva lot like your fiancé," Kol growled.

"Stefan's been here all morning Kol," Jeremy replied. "We built custom closet systems for all the walk ins and Rebekah found a room that Elena was using for storage that we're turning into a library for Elijah."

"It was going to be a surprise," Rebekah said looking obviously hurt.

Elena smiled and hugged them with tears in her eyes.

"Oh thank you!" She said, crying happily.

"What do you mean? Katherine was kissing me?" Stefan was weirded out. "The last time I saw her, I left her in the middle of nowhere after Mikael died."

"Thank god," Bonnie sighed in relief.

"Why is Elena a blonde and Bonnie a long-haired brunette?" Rebekah frowned.

"Katherine was spotted by Lucy." Bonnie said. "We're not sure if she saw us or not so I changed our looks to throw her off our scent and to protect Elena and Alexia."

"Well enough is enough," Kol grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, "I want my beautiful little witch back." Bonnie chanted and a moment later she and Elena returned to their normal appearance. Kol kissed her.

Elena smiled at her brunette locks and Elijah held her in his arms.

"As cute as you look like a blonde, I prefer your natural look." He told her.

"Well it kept us safe from Katherine and that's all that counts," Bonnie reminded them. "I don't like her being in Mystic Falls and what's with kissing the Stefan lookalike?"

"There's another me running around?" Stefan gawked. "Seriously, there's another me?"

"I guess so." Elena giggled at him. "How does it feel knowing that you have a doppel-you running around?"


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"That depends - how many of you thought I was cheating on Rebekah two weeks before _our wedding_?" Stefan asked pointedly.

Kol raised his hand but Elena shrugged.

"I'm finding this out today." She said, waving her hands in the air.

"I thought Katherine was black mailing you and maybe your were suffering her to keep Elena safe," Bonnie said. "We would all do almost anything to keep Elena safe."

"Especially now." Elena said, motioning to her bump. "Just a few more weeks until she's here with us."

"I can't wait." Elijah said, grinning at the thought of his daughter being born and he being the one to deliver her.

"Bonnie was so upset about she threw up," Lucy announced, "over and over and over..."

"Thank you Lucy my mortification is now complete," Bonnie groaned.

"I didn't even know vampires threw up," Lucy said.

"It's virtually unheard of," Rebekah frowned.

"Maybe there's something wrong with me?" Bonnie questioned. Elena looked and smiled.

"Have you had any weird food cravings?" She asked, curiously.

"No...I eat food but I can't say that I crave it," Bonnie replied.

Elena shrugged.

"I was going to say that you could be pregnant but that idea fell through." Elena told her as she smiled at them.

"Not necessarily," Elijah replied now taking an interest in Bonnie, "not all women crave foods in the beginning Elena. Some women have aversions to food first and some have no feelings about food one way or the other."

"I was craving at the very beginning." She shrugged. "If it wasn't chocolate, it was fruits and then came the blood cravings."

"She said that after she tried animal blood, the bathroom looked like the massacre scene from Carrie." Bonnie told them.

"Animal blood is like a pregnancy test for vampires," Rebekah remarked. "It's not pure enough to be helpful to a vampiric baby and so it gets rejected - big time."

"If I had known at the beginning-I would have skipped the animal blood." Elena groaned as she remembered how horrible her bathroom looked and how many hours she had spent cleaning it. "Stefan, I don't understand how you could even stomach that!"

"I remember the alternative," Stefan replied calmly.

"Okay these closets aren't going to get fabulous all by themselves," Rebekah entreated and soon everyone but Elijah and Elena were helping to finish the project.

Elijah had Elena inside and drinking a glass of fruit juice mixed with his blood.

"Did you get what you wanted?" He asked her. She nodded.

"The bedding is a cream color." She said. "It was the only one that we all agreed on and besides-it's a bit frilly and delicate for our Alexia."

"Would you like for me to unpack it for you in the nursery?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"Sure." She said with a smile. "I want to see this anyways." She grinned.

Elijah unpacked the bedding. He examined each piece and then settled the bedskirt under the mattress before putting on the fitted sheet. Then he added the delicate blanket with a smile. The bumper pads completely stumped him though.

All through this, Elena watched him with a smile on her face as she sat in the overstuffed armchair.

"Okay, I give up, I do not know where these go," Elijah confessed.

Elena smiled and as she stood up, she made her way over to him. Once she reached him, she kissed him.

"I promise I've been reading that Doctor Spock book on infants and toddlers," Elijah asserted. "It has been quite helpful with modernizing my technique."

Elena nodded and kissed him again.

"It didn't say where those go?" She asked. "Are there other books that you've been secretly reading to help you with this?"


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"I read that Expecting book but I missed most of what is in there," Elijah replied. He studied the picture on the packaging and a moment later settled the bumpers around the inside of the crib and attached it to the corners. "To keep them from bumping their head. Has no one realized that without the bumpers the infant would just learn not to do it?"

"I don't believe so." Elena giggled and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You're doing a good job at keeping us happy, I hope you know." He kissed her temple and rubbed her bump when Alexia kicked and he couldn't stop smiling.

"You're going to be a natural mother," Elijah smiled.

Meanwhile downstairs the study was finished with plenty of shelves for Elijah's books. Bonnie had fallen asleep on them halfway through.

"Doesn't she look cute as she sleeps?" Kol wondered to them.

Lucy and Rebekah shared a look.

"You got it bad for her." Lucy remarked and Jeremy laughed.

"I love her. I need her like blood," Kol replied gently.

"She still looks green," Rebekah replied.

"Do we know what's wrong with her?" Stefan asked as he looked at the sleeping witchpire.

"I say give her animal blood and watch her audition for Carrie," Rebekah shrugged.

Kol gaped at her before he looked at Stefan.

"Go hunt me an animal and bring it back here! I don't care what kind of wild animal you find me!" Kol barked out at Stefan.

Stefan was gone in a flash.

"You could have said please!" Rebekah huffed. Kol was practically pacing by the time Stefan returned. Lucy was watching the scene unfold with interest from Jeremy's arms.

"He's excited," she realized.

Jeremy nodded.

"He wants to know if there's going to be a little mini him or mini Bonnie about to come running around." He told her as they watched Kol feed Bonnie the animal blood in fascination.

"This is not A negative," she frowned as she drank some of it. Suddenly she pushed it away and took off running. She barely made the bathroom before she dropped to her knees and suddenly there was blood everywhere as Bonnie couldn't seem to stop being sick.

"It's official, Kol's gonna be a daddy!" Stefan said before going to clean up the blood. "Elijah would be furious that this happened inside."

Bonnie wouldn't let Stefan anywhere near the mess as she was still being sick. Lucy had followed to see if she could help but when she saw the blood everywhere she buried herself against Jeremy in the hallway and he rubbed her back.

"I've got mine," Jeremy told Kol, "good luck with yours. Oh and congratulations. I'm- ouch - we're very happy for you." He looked down at Lucy still buried against him. "I just live with vampires I'm not one. Your fingers are practically lethal there!" He teased her for having pinched him. Bonnie surveyed the scene before and began crying not understanding what had happened to her. She had been asleep for the hypothesis and discussion.

"Sweetie, you're pregnant." Kol said gently as he approached her. "You just drank some animal blood."

"I'm pregnant?" Bonnie looked at him with hope, "are we sure?" Kol knelt with her and cleaned her with a damp towel before handing her a glass of water.

"After that display we're pretty sure," Kol smiled. A moment later she hugged him tightly. He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the sitting room.

"I love you," Bonnie spoke softly, "I love you and I want your baby so much."

"I love you more Bunny. You and our baby." He said as he kissed her head.

"To get her settled and back on the right path I'd suggest your blood and some ginger tea," Rebekah told Kol. She gave Bonnie a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you both," Rebekah beamed. "How do you feel?"

"Over the moon but a little nervous too," Bonnie admitted.

Rebekah just smiled and had her go to the couch while she and Stefan began cleaning up Bonnie's audition for Carrie.

"I'll make the tea," Lucy volunteered hauling Jeremy downstairs with her. The room to themselves Kol gave Bonnie his blood.

"Help me find ginger tea," Lucy asked Jeremy as they began looking through cabinets.

"Let's check the pantry." He told Lucy with a quick grin.

They were rummaging when finally Lucy held a tin aloft.

"Eureka! Ginger tea! Look there's a kettle on the stove just dying to whistle too," Lucy announced with a triumphant smile.

"How do you make tea?" He asked as he looked at the tin. "I've never made any in my life and I've never had any-if you ask any of my friends they'd say that I have strange taste buds."

"Turn the gas burner onto high so the water will hurry and boil," Lucy instructed. She found a tea ball. The tin was across the kitchen so with a wave of her hand Jeremy watched as the tea leaves began to stream across the kitchen and into the tea ball. About the time the kettle whistled Lucy settled the metal ball into the cup and then carefully poured the water in. Then she sat the saucer upside down atop the cup.

"Okay now we let it steep for five minutes and it will be perfect for Bonnie. Incidentally I love tea. Earl Grey with lemon is my favorite but I also like the English or Irish breakfast teas with honey and most of the fruit teas."

He grinned at her.

"The things I learn about you I love even more." He told her with a kiss.

"I told you I'm a lot to handle," Lucy flirted boldly.

"I don't mind Lucy." He told her with a kiss to her temple. "Now shall I go give this to our resident pregnant witchpire or are you going to?"

"I'll go," Lucy said. As it happened Bonnie wasn't finished by the time she arrived and Lucy stopped in the doorway watching in fascination as Bonnie fed while Kol rubbed her back. The tender way that Kol Mikaelson cared for her cousin was making Lucy rethink the Mikaelsons. She smiled gently as she stood there completely silent watching her cousin feed from her fiancé. It was obviously such an intimate moment between the two.

She turned her head from them and began to smile. She wanted her cousin happy and if he made her happy, then the man had her full blessing.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Bonnie finished and Lucy stepped fully into the room.

"Ah, Lucy, you have perfect timing," Kol greeted her.

"I brought you some ginger tea. We thought it might help," Lucy offered.

"Thanks," Bonnie smiled. "I hope I didn't scare you earlier..."

"We Bennetts are made out of stern stuff," Lucy smiled.

"Unlike Jeremy who fainted when he saw Elena pregnant." Kol chuckled. "It was hilarious to see."

"Yes but Elena is very pregnant at least I have some time to get used to the thought of Bonnie very pregnant," Lucy replied.

Kol chuckled and nodded.

"Very true." He said with a smirk.

"I need some time to get used to it," Bonnie agreed.

Meanwhile Rebekah found Elijah.

"When you see Kol you can congratulate him on being a father," she announced.

Elijah smiled and nodded as he had Elena taking a nap.

"I will." He whispered.

"Wow, I feel like I should be doing something or something should be happening or...it's kind of anticlimactic."

"It is though I have a feeling that the climax will be at your wedding Bekah-with Damon being there and all." He said as he smiled at his sister. "Who knows what he could say about this though." He motioned towards Elena's bump with a grin.

"A thousand dollars says he makes a total jerk of himself," Rebekah grinned.

Elijah chuckled lowly.

"I would take that bet but I can't." He said to her. "But odds are in your favor sister."

"Elijah, I hope you know that while I wanted you to walk me down the aisle I'm completely happy with Kol doing it. I just want you to be there for Elena and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

He nodded and gave her a grin.

"I completely understand." He told her. "Besides-she needs me to protect her from Damon in case he hurts her or says something horrible."

"If he does just let me know. I'll pause the wedding so we can put him in his place," Rebekah laughed.

"I will." He said with a smile at her. Rebekah was happy that Elijah was smiling more-since she was found, he's been happier and smiling more than before.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Finally it was time for Stefan and Rebekah's wedding. Bonnie's pregnancy cravings had found her - Oreos with milk or jalapeños seemed to be the worst ones. The Oreos with milk seemed to be a couple times a day. Lucy was getting better acquainted with the Mikaelsons while she and Jeremy had grown much closer.

Elena was dressed in that navy dress and Elijah was staring at her as Caroline and Rebekah helped Bonnie in her black dress that they had altered.

"You four ladies look beautiful." Elijah commented on them. Each one did look beautiful in his mind and he grinned at Rebekah in her white wedding dress. "I wish you the best of luck that today is a great day for you."

"I'm surrounded by my family," Rebekah smiled, "today will be perfect."

Rebekah had chosen an A-line gown of lace. It was strapless with a corset lacing on the back. Attached to the back however was a sizable train. It was a beautiful gown.

"Don't forget you're spelled Elena - you and Alexia. You're safe and probably in better shape than I am right now." Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror. "You can't see anything right?"

"No you can't see anything." Caroline said to her with a grin. Elena, Elijah and Rebekah agreed with her.

"You can't see anything except for how hot you look." Elena said, giving her a wink. "Me on the other hand, I look like a balloon."

"You look beautifully pregnant," Bonnie corrected. "I'm not far enough along to look beautifully pregnant and people would just think I've decided to let myself go."

Rebekah giggled.

"You have not let yourself go! You are still in the early stage of pregnancy and you have this glow around you!"

"Well that might be because my fiancé loves me and he makes sure I know it every day," Bonnie smiled.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Meanwhile Kol and Jeremy were mucking about outside and they had Lucy in stitches. "I swear you two are twelve and not twenty!" She giggled though she was obviously enjoying herself.

Kol and Jeremy looked at her with a smile.

"She's a keeper," Kol grinned at Jeremy. "Anytime you're ready I'll be happy to turn the both of you."

Jeremy grinned.

"Don't worry-you'll be the second person to know." He laughed. "Elena would be the first person to know."

"You just want some more witchy blood," Lucy teased Kol.

"Can you blame me?" Kol asked.

"Not at all," Lucy preened, "especially not if it's Bennett blood. I'm not a creationist witch like Bonnie but I'm stronger than most."

"Not as strong as bunny but strong in your own right." Kol agreed before biting into his wrist. "I don't trust nothing bad to happen during this wedding so please-take as much of my blood as you need. Who knows what Damon would do."

Lucy looked to Jeremy who nodded. Hesitantly she placed her lips against his wound and the surprise showed on her face when it wasn't as bad as she had imagined. She drank until the wound closed and Kol grinned.

"See we might make a vampire out of you yet," he teased her.

Jeremy groaned and began to drink from him as well.

"Do you think that he's going to cause a scene?" Jeremy asked. "If he is, just tell me and I'll escort him off the premises."

"Damon is the polar opposite of his brother," Kol said. "Sometimes he can behave himself and other times he goes completely crazy."

* * *

Soon it was time for everyone to take their places. The guests assembled and as predicted Damon showed up. He wasn't the only one. Katherine also showed up. Elijah stayed by Elena's side as they took their seats. Damon's eyes were as large as saucers as he saw her.

Most everyone held their breath as Niklaus and Caroline began their walk down the aisle. Bonnie came next. Finally the music changed and Stefan beamed as Kol walked his sister down the aisle. The ceremony was beautiful and none of the girls had dry eyes.

As soon as everyone began milling about for the reception it was Katherine and not Damon who found Elena and Elijah first.

"Well I see there's no trouble telling us apart presently," Katherine began as she took in Elena's appearance. Her words had been intentionally harsh but her gaze was softer. "Have you had any problems?"

"Bl-blood cravings but that's about it." Elena stuttered as her hand went straight to her bump. "She's due soon according to the doctor. Her name is Alexia Rebekah."

"You have very narrow hip bones so the labor will be long. Make sure you check for the cord position too," Katherine said quietly. Then she just walked away and left them.

"That was kind of...odd..." Elena whispered to Elijah. "Are we going to listen to her about that?"

"I think that we should." He whispered.

"Oh yeah," Elena said softly, "she had a baby..." Elijah nodded.

"Are you Okay?" Jeremy came to check on Elena.

"I was just given some information about my birth from Katherine." Elena whispered to him. "Which we're going to listen to as she had a baby before being disowned."

"Damon's spotted you but he hasn't come towards you yet?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh my goodness you're pregnant!" Damon exclaimed as he joined them. Lucy stood next to Jeremy.

"Brilliant observation there Damon," Jeremy supplied.

"Who is the father?" Damon asked.

Elena didn't say anything but when it looked like Damon was about to grab her arm to compel her, Elijah pulled Elena back into his arms.

"I am." He whispered so only Damon could hear. "I'm the father. She's carrying my daughter. Alexia Rebekah."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"That's not possible! We both know that vampires can't procreate!" Damon's voice rose a little.

"We're special vampires," Elijah reminded him.

"So you let him get you pregnant! What kind of crap is that!" Damon growled.

"Watch how you speak to her!" Lucy ordered. Damon ignored her completely.

"Elijah and I were together Damon - are together," Elena said. Damon growled and moved towards Jeremy. As he did so Lucy began to give him an aneurysm but she wasn't strong enough to completely incapacity them and without preamble Damon snapped her neck and she fell to the ground.

"Oh bloody hell!" Kol groaned as he came upon the scene. "Thank god she had my blood in her system otherwise this would be a bloody nightmare for BonBon."

Elijah nodded but before anyone could stop him, the elder Salvatore ended up on the ground with a snapped neck.

"Tell Niklaus to do his worst but keep him alive." Elijah growled to him.

Jeremy had dropped to the ground and was cradling Lucy in his arms.

"What's going...Lucy? What happened to Lucy!" Bonnie worried as she joined them.

"Damon." Elijah growled. "He snapped her neck when she tried to give him an aneurysm, but she had Kol's blood in her as a precaution in case something happened to her."

"Oh God!" Bonnie gasped stumbling backwards a couple of steps as she reeled from the shock. "And her magic?"

"Her magic is safe Bonbon," Kol said gently. "I am so sorry."

"At least she's not...gone..." Bonnie managed through her tears.

"Jeremy, let's get her inside. We're starting to attract attention," Kol encouraged gently.

Jeremy lifted Lucy up in his arms and made his way inside with Bonnie following behind them. Elena looked at Elijah, with his eyes flashing, and grabbed his hand.

"Everything before that went smoothly-even Katherine was nice to us." She whispered. "Everything will be fine."

"Katerina was nice to you?" Kol looked skeptical.

Elijah nodded.

"Told us that because Elena has narrow hip bones, we should watch out for the cord positions." Elijah told him.

"She doesn't seem to be able to take her eyes off of you," Kol remarked.

"I think that she was worried." Elena looked at Elijah and squeezed his hand. "Are you worried about this?"

"It's you and my daughter," he replied. "I'm nervous and anxious but I'm not truly worried. Kol and I will bring you through this, Bonnie too."

Elena nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I love you. Always and forever." She whispered to him with a kiss.

"Do you want to go and see?" Elijah asked. At the moment, he would love nothing more than to take Elena home and make sure that she and Alexia were safe.

"Yes please," Elena said. She hugged Rebekah and Stefan tightly.

"I need to go be with Bonnie," Kol added as he joined them.

"Go on." Stefan said as he smiled at them. "She needs you at the moment."

They returned to the house to see if Lucy had awakened yet.

"How is she doing?" Elena asked Jeremy, hoping that it was going to be good.

"She's still out cold." He sighed.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"I'm sorry mate. I know you wanted things to go differently. That's how unpredictable Damon Salvatore can be - as you've experienced first hand yourself. We will help her through this."

Lucy jerked in Jeremy's arms as she gasped and her eyes flew open in pain and confusion.

"Lucy!" Bonnie and Jeremy cried.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked softly.

"My neck," she frowned. "Grabbed my neck and...are you okay?" She worried over Jeremy.

He nodded and kissed her eyelids.

Lucy got to her feet and began to look around. She squinted harshly as she saw the sun.

"I feel funny..." She said.

Bonnie gave her a sad smile.

Suddenly Lucy frowned, "my magic! I can't feel my connection with my magic!" She looked at the faces around her growing more confused and upset.

"Your magic is fine," Kol said. "I was able to protect it...but you can't have it while you're in transition, darling."

"I...what? I'm in transition?"

"Damon snapped your neck but fortunately my insurance policy worked. You had my blood in your veins and I was carrying the talisman to protect your magic," Kol said. "Now you have two choices darling - drink my blood and become a vampire and even more a member of this family or don't drink and die a normal death..." He tried to deliver the news as gently as possible.

She looked at him and smiled lightly.

"Can you please bite your wrist for me? I want to be a member of the family."

"But of course," Kol smiled. "Jeremy you might want to hold her because having your fangs come isn't a pleasant experience," Kol said. "Now the more you drink darling the better you will feel." He opened his wrist and offered it to Lucy.

She lunged for the blood and Jeremy kept holding her close. The blood went down her throat and she cried out.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kol soothed, "just keep drinking. It will feel better."

She did as he wanted her to and was feeling a tiny bit better. Tears fell from her eyes as she drank and Jeremy rubbing her back soothed her.

As she drank pure magic flowed from the locket that Kol had removed from his pocket and returned to Lucy.

"I am sorry this happened Lucy," Kol said sincerely.

"Me too," Bonnie added.

She shook her head.

"No don't be. Damon should."

"Oh he will be," Kol said with an evil smirk, "believe me he will be. No one hurts our family and gets off unpunished."

"I'm more worried about what Klaus will do to him." Elena piped up. "I know that the won't kill him but what would the guests think?"

"He built a cell under the house - two of the, actually," Kol supplied. "No one will hear him."

Elena nodded and smiled.

"That's good." She smiled and laid her head on Elijah's shoulder. "Before that incident and Katherine talking to us, it was a beautiful celebration."

"It really was," Bonnie agreed and Lucy nodded her head.

"Rebekah made a beautiful bride and looked so happy," Lucy said.

"Now when's your big day?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"Well considering I'm now about eight weeks pregnant I guess it's going to be a while," Bonnie shrugged.

Elena smiled at her.

"That's how far along I was when I found out." She giggled. "I think that Meredith nearly fainted from shock when I mentioned who the father was."

"Should I go give her a coronary?" Bonnie asked.

Elena just began to laugh.

"Oh please no! Please don't!" Elena could barely talk as she was laughing so much. "After the doctor told me, I went to talk to Meredith and she's been giving me check ups under my fake name-Katherine Bell. That first time I told her, I had to wait a while until she woke up because of the shock."

"Well thankfully I have doctor Elijah to the rescue," Bonnie smiled. "He's going to get me through this - assuming I can make it past the sickness part."

Elena nodded.

"You can! Trust me, you can!" Elena enthused. "It's horrible in the first trimester but by the second one, it's barely there unless you stupidly ingest animal blood without knowing why your bathroom looks like the massacre scene from _Carrie_ and then you have to use bleach to clean it."

"NEVER say animal blood to me again," Bonnie growled, "and by the next time I get pregnant there had better be a less violent way of testing for vampire pregnancy!"

Elena nodded, knowing how she felt about animal blood.

"If I'm given that kind of blood again-whoever was stupid enough to do it will be on their hands and knees cleaning up whichever room was coated in said blood." Her eyes were on Elijah and Kol.

"Oh too much talk about it," Bonnie groaned as she hurried for the nearest bathroom.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright?" Kol worried.

"This happens." Elena shrugged. "At the very beginning, I was really sick whenever someone would mention b-l-o-o-d and certain foods. During my second trimester, the scent of blood made me a bit queasy but that was the bagged and animal ones."

"That sickness is a sign of a healthy vampiric pregnancy," Elijah replied. "Just help her through it Kol. You only have about another month to go..."

"Unlike you who has how many more weeks until Alexia Rebekah Mikaelson is born?" Kol teased.

"Two," Elijah replied, "two weeks."

"Well I hope that you're ready to deliver the baby." Kol said seriously.

"We're going to deliver the baby," Elijah said pointedly, "you're going to learn."

Kol nodded and grinned at him. Oh he couldn't wait to learn especially since he wanted to deliver his!


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Bonnie was dunking her Oreos in milk for her mi-morning snack and she frowned as she saw Elena struggling to get comfortable again.

"How long has the pain been going on?" She asked.

"A couple hours," Elena shrugged.

"Sweetie I think you're in labor," Bonnie observed.

"Oh that's just-" she stopped speaking as she stood up and felt water go down her legs. Looking down, she realized that her water broke. "ELIJAH! KOL! BABY'S COMING!"

Both brothers arrived in a flash and Elijah scooped her into his arms and carried her to the room he had set up as a birthing suite. He settled her into the hospital bed.

"Okay Kol was your hands really good all the way up to the elbows," Elijah instructed as he was doing the same. Bonnie had helped Elena change into the gown she had gotten for the occasion. Then Elijah showed Kol what dilation looked like and how to measure it.

"You're at five centimeters Elena. That's about halfway there but the early part usually goes faster than the later part. Bonnie you sit next to Elena and put your feet up. I need Kol focused."

"We should call the others to tell them that Alexia is coming." Elena grunted out. Bonnie looked at Kol who sent a group message saying 'Alexia is on her way!'.

Rebekah arrived shortly and not only let everyone else in except Damon - who was fighting mad that he was blocked by the threshold - but she also made lunch for everyone and soon brought food for everyone but Elena. Kol growled as he noticed Katherine outside Elena's birthing suite window.

"What is Katherine doing here?" Stefan asked.

"She could be here for support." Jeremy suggested, actually curious about it.

"How about you ask." Caroline told him. Jeremy shrugged and went outside, offering Katherine a smile.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and ask why you're here." He said casually.

"Elena is my family. I had a hard and dangerous labor. I didn't get to pass any advice along to my daughter or my daughter's daughter. I just want things to go well for them. Besides I have always thought Elijah would make a wonderful father. I can't cross the threshold so you know Elena is safe," Katherine replied barely taking her eyes off Elena inside.

"What if you were invited in and you swear that you don't hurt anyone inside this house?" He asked, his eyes on Elena who was watching this. "What if you were given that option? Would you take it?"

"I promise," Katherine said, "but if I break my word Elijah will be the one to end me."

He nodded and looked to see that the whole family had gathered to hear what was said between them.

"Do you all agree to those terms?" He asked. He could see Elijah and Elena nodding as was Stefan and Rebekah. If Katherine could help Elena with this-a little more than Elijah and Kol-then they were all for it. His eyes went over to Kol, Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie and Lucy.

"I agree," Kol said, "unless she hurts Bonnie and then she's mine."

"I say let her in," Bonnie said.

Lucy nodded as did Klaus and Caroline. Elijah went towards the door and stared her down.

"Don't make me regret saying these words Katerina." He growled lowly. "Please, Katerina, come in."

"I promise I won't but you forget yourself Elijah. It has to be the human owner of the house." She demonstrated that the threshold was still in place.

"Damn it!" Elijah went over to Elena and kissed her forehead.

"Sweetheart...you need to let her in," he whispered.

"YOU'RE INVITED IN KATHERINE!" Elena screamed as a contraction came and she squeezed the life out of Elijah's hand.

Katherine was by her side immediately.

"You're going to be okay lovely," Katherine said. She brushed the hair gently back from Elena's face. "Elijah your blood would greatly diminish her pain.

Elijah had already opened his wrist and was having Elena drink it.

"Is there anything else that she needs?" He asked, sounding nervous.

"You're doing fine Elijah. You'll bring her through this," Katherine said.

He nodded and smiled slightly at the two doppelgängers. One who was his forever love and the other who was-he wasn't sure what to call Katherine. It was four more hours before Elena was fully dilated. Katherine held Elena's hand while Elijah taught Kol how to deliver a baby.

"Oh my goodness is that the head?" Kol marveled.

"Yes it is..." Elijah smiled.

"Check her neck as soon as you can," Katherine reminded them.

Elijah and Kol nodded and looked at the baby's neck.

The cord was wrapped around her tiny neck three times.

"Shit!" Kol swore.

"Elena don't push; just breathe and squeeze my hand," Katherine instructed. "Whoever has smaller hands reach in there and unwrap it."

Elena was breathing and squeezing Katherine's hand. The two men looked at each other before Kol nodded.

"I have smaller hands."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 69

"Okay you've convinced me," Katherine smiled.

Klaus grinned. At least he had done something good.

"Oh and Katerina? I'm not going after you anymore."

Katherine just looked at him for a long moment before he left the room. As she wandered into the entrance hall she saw Damon still struggling anxiously against the threshold.

"Katherine!" He growled, "Katherine how the hell did you get in there! If you touch her – if you harm one hair on her head!"

"Don't worry Damon, she's safe." Katherine told him. "She's safe and sound with Elijah. Her daughter's beautiful. I was there when she was born."

"Katherine's in the house!" Damon yelled loudly. "She's after Elena!"

"They already know I'm in and that I'm not after Elena." Katherine snarled at him. "I helped her through the birth!"

"Katherine!" Kol called from the stairs. "Don't bait him. It's bad enough that he's going to be there all night. It's like poking him with a stick. Now do you know anything about early pregnancy?"

"I know a lot." She said as she made her way up the stairs. "What would you like to know first off?"

"Well maybe how pregnant someone is and if there's any way besides ginger to ease the nausea and why is the sickness so bad?"

"If there's anything other than ginger, go with something bland." Katherine said. "Broth works best though. The sickness can be pretty bad but it depends on what's wrong with you-like if you or someone in your family suffered from anything during the pregnancy such as hyperemesis gravidarum."

About that time Katherine heard it – horrible retching. She was only half surprised to find Bonnie Bennett clutching to the toilet with what little strength she seemed to have while she was violently ill.

"Kol! You, Klaus and Caroline make a ginger infused broth! Rebekah-get me a hand towel that's wet! Stefan I need you to get me a glass of water!" Katherine ordered. "Jeremy-you and Lucy go spend some time with Elena."

"Bloody hell I didn't know she had gotten this bad," Rebekah gasped when she got the towel and saw Bonnie. Stefan appeared a few moments later with the glass of water.

"Now I need you both to go to the hospital and talk to nurses about what you need for someone who has this. Get everything the nurses say and bring it here. Then I want you both to change the bags." Katherine was sounding very strict. "Am I understood?"

"Completely." Stefan told her. "Thanks for everything Katherine."

Katherine smiled at him.

Kol scooped Bonnie up from the floor and settled her in bed.

"It's going to be okay Bonbon. We made ginger broth for you," he said gently. She smiled at him and he settled next to her. He supported her in his arms as she drank the broth. Some of the color began to come back in her features. Stefan and Rebekah returned with giant coolers full of IV bags.

"The consensus was hyperimesus graviderum," Rebekah said, "a condition more frequent in multiple pregnancies."

"Then we need to hook her up to the IV and change the bags once every hour." Katherine looked at them who were wide eyed. "I played a doctor a few years ago in Canada. I know what I'm doing."

"I brought a couple IV starter kits," Rebekah said. Kol looked a little worried but he didn't say anything. Katherine inserted the needle and then taped the access into place firmly before removing the plunger and then connecting the tubing. She hooked the bags to the machine and set the regulators according to everything Rebekah had written down and Kol watched as the first liquid began to flow down the tube and into Bonnie.

"No matter what she does not come off this IV. If she has to go to the bathroom it goes with her. If she comes downstairs it comes too," Katherine said firmly. "When she wants a shower let me know and I'll disconnect it just for that and seal the port so we don't have to keep sticking her."

"Thanks." Kol stuttered.

"You're welcome and don't worry we're going to get her and your children through this just fine," Katherine offered him a smile.

"How long are you going to be staying here? In this house?" Rebekah asked, curious.

"As long as Elena and Elijah want me to be here but I may leave in a month." Katherine explained.

"Why a month?" Kol asked now wanting the vampire to stay and help care for Bonnie.

"Because I want my happiness to find me." She admitted. "I doubt that it's here in Mystic Falls."

The others nodded. After a week of around the clock bag changing Bonnie was perky and wheeling the IV pole around like a pro. She in fact had quite the baby bump to show for their efforts and none of her things fit anymore.

Katherine was still there and Damon was still outside of the house but he didn't seem to be bothering anyone. Elijah was too busy being enthralled by his daughter who was in a little dress that Rebekah had bought for her and Elena was smiling, helping Bonnie whenever she can with Katherine's help.

"She's perfect Elena," Bonnie smiled happily down at the beautiful bundle in her arms. "She's as beautiful as you and Elijah - another perfect Mikaelson."

"Your two are going to be just as perfect as my little angel." Elena told her as she was holding her. Elena had opted to wear a soft pink sundress and had her hair in a fishtail braid while Alexia's hair-as little as there was of it- was a little bit on the chestnut brown side. Rebekah had said that she was going to have Elijah's hair color but Elena's eyes.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant with twins," Bonnie marveled as she fingered Alexia's cheeks, arms and little hands. "I just wish I knew how far along I am..."

"Maybe Lucy knows a spell?" Elijah suggested as he was making sure that Elena and Bonnie were okay as well as Alexia.

"I know a spell but it's creationist magic...where is my fiancé anyhow?" Bonnie asked. Kol had gone into super-protective mode of late and wouldn't let Bonnie do anything that might be even tentatively strenuous. Bonnie was hoping that Kol was suitably distracted and she would perform the spell herself.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"Okay you've convinced me," Katherine smiled.

Klaus grinned. At least he had done something good.

"Oh and Katerina? I'm not going after you anymore."

Katherine just looked at him for a long moment before he left the room. As she wandered into the entrance hall she saw Damon still struggling anxiously against the threshold.

"Katherine!" He growled, "Katherine how the hell did you get in there! If you touch her – if you harm one hair on her head!"

"Don't worry Damon, she's safe." Katherine told him. "She's safe and sound with Elijah. Her daughter's beautiful. I was there when she was born."

"Katherine's in the house!" Damon yelled loudly. "She's after Elena!"

"They already know I'm in and that I'm not after Elena." Katherine snarled at him. "I helped her through the birth!"

"Katherine!" Kol called from the stairs. "Don't bait him. It's bad enough that he's going to be there all night. It's like poking him with a stick. Now do you know anything about early pregnancy?"

"I know a lot." She said as she made her way up the stairs. "What would you like to know first off?"

"Well maybe how pregnant someone is and if there's any way besides ginger to ease the nausea and why is the sickness so bad?"

"If there's anything other than ginger, go with something bland." Katherine said. "Broth works best though. The sickness can be pretty bad but it depends on what's wrong with you-like if you or someone in your family suffered from anything during the pregnancy such as hyperemesis gravidarum."

About that time Katherine heard it – horrible retching. She was only half surprised to find Bonnie Bennett clutching to the toilet with what little strength she seemed to have while she was violently ill.

"Kol! You, Klaus and Caroline make a ginger infused broth! Rebekah-get me a hand towel that's wet! Stefan I need you to get me a glass of water!" Katherine ordered. "Jeremy-you and Lucy go spend some time with Elena."

"Bloody hell I didn't know she had gotten this bad," Rebekah gasped when she got the towel and saw Bonnie. Stefan appeared a few moments later with the glass of water.

"Now I need you both to go to the hospital and talk to nurses about what you need for someone who has this. Get everything the nurses say and bring it here. Then I want you both to change the bags." Katherine was sounding very strict. "Am I understood?"

"Completely." Stefan told her. "Thanks for everything Katherine."

Katherine smiled at him.

Kol scooped Bonnie up from the floor and settled her in bed.

"It's going to be okay Bonbon. We made ginger broth for you," he said gently. She smiled at him and he settled next to her. He supported her in his arms as she drank the broth. Some of the color began to come back in her features. Stefan and Rebekah returned with giant coolers full of IV bags.

"The consensus was hyperimesus graviderum," Rebekah said, "a condition more frequent in multiple pregnancies."

"Then we need to hook her up to the IV and change the bags once every hour." Katherine looked at them who were wide eyed. "I played a doctor a few years ago in Canada. I know what I'm doing."

"I brought a couple IV starter kits," Rebekah said. Kol looked a little worried but he didn't say anything. Katherine inserted the needle and then taped the access into place firmly before removing the plunger and then connecting the tubing. She hooked the bags to the machine and set the regulators according to everything Rebekah had written down and Kol watched as the first liquid began to flow down the tube and into Bonnie.

"No matter what she does not come off this IV. If she has to go to the bathroom it goes with her. If she comes downstairs it comes too," Katherine said firmly. "When she wants a shower let me know and I'll disconnect it just for that and seal the port so we don't have to keep sticking her."

"Thanks." Kol stuttered.

"You're welcome and don't worry we're going to get her and your children through this just fine," Katherine offered him a smile.

"How long are you going to be staying here? In this house?" Rebekah asked, curious.

"As long as Elena and Elijah want me to be here but I may leave in a month." Katherine explained.

"Why a month?" Kol asked now wanting the vampire to stay and help care for Bonnie.

"Because I want my happiness to find me." She admitted. "I doubt that it's here in Mystic Falls."

The others nodded. After a week of around the clock bag changing Bonnie was perky and wheeling the IV pole around like a pro. She in fact had quite the baby bump to show for their efforts and none of her things fit anymore.

Katherine was still there and Damon was still outside of the house but he didn't seem to be bothering anyone. Elijah was too busy being enthralled by his daughter who was in a little dress that Rebekah had bought for her and Elena was smiling, helping Bonnie whenever she can with Katherine's help.

"She's perfect Elena," Bonnie smiled happily down at the beautiful bundle in her arms. "She's as beautiful as you and Elijah - another perfect Mikaelson."

"Your two are going to be just as perfect as my little angel." Elena told her as she was holding her. Elena had opted to wear a soft pink sundress and had her hair in a fishtail braid while Alexia's hair-as little as there was of it- was a little bit on the chestnut brown side. Rebekah had said that she was going to have Elijah's hair color but Elena's eyes.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant with twins," Bonnie marveled as she fingered Alexia's cheeks, arms and little hands. "I just wish I knew how far along I am..."

"Maybe Lucy knows a spell?" Elijah suggested as he was making sure that Elena and Bonnie were okay as well as Alexia.

"I know a spell but it's creationist magic...where is my fiancé anyhow?" Bonnie asked. Kol had gone into super-protective mode of late and wouldn't let Bonnie do anything that might be even tentatively strenuous. Bonnie was hoping that Kol was suitably distracted and she would perform the spell herself.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Elijah chuckled.

"Playing video games with Jeremy."

"Perfect!" Bonnie declared. A moment later diamond dust hovered in the room. As some of it drifted down on to Alexia she only became happier. Bonnie closed her eyes and laid a hand on her baby bump. After a couple of moments tears began to slip down her cheeks. Finally she opened her eyes.

"I'm sixteen weeks pregnant and they've been keeping their heartbeats a secret...they're hybrids," Bonnie was overjoyed. "I even know what sex they are."

Elena smiled at her.

"Have you thought of any names? It's never too early to think of names." Elena said, grinning.

"How about Felicity Sheila Mikaelson and Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson Jr. but we'll call him Nathaniel," Bonnie suggested with a smile.

"Those are great names." Elijah said with a smile. Taking Alexia into his arms, he kissed her little nose.

"I hope Katherine gets a baby of her own soon," Bonnie confided to Elena when they were alone later.

"She will one day." Elena said. "Just so you know-your little girl will end up being a daddy's girl."

"How do you know that?" Bonnie frowned as she regarded Elena curiously.

"For what?" Elena asked her. "For the Katherine bit? You need to have hope. For the bit about your daughter being a daddy's girl? All little girls adore their fathers, no matter what."

"Oh," Bonnie smiled. "I thought maybe you had she secret baby whisperer powers that I didn't know about."

Elena laughed.

"I don't have secret baby whisper powers." She smiled.

"Well you're certainly doing a great job at being a mom," Bonnie smiled.

Elena smiled at her.

"Just like you'll be doing a good job at it." She told her warmly. "Besides-for the late night feedings, Elijah's been making sure she gets blood and the formula."

"No wonder she's such a good baby," Bonnie grinned. Later as Bonnie woke up from her nap Katherine was in the room changing her bags.

"Thank you for this, Katherine. In the back of my mind I knew my baby was in danger but there didn't seem to be anything I could do,"

"It's no problem. You shouldn't lose your children." She told her as she remembered having her little girl being ripped from her arms.

"When you imagine having a child who do you see as the father?" Bonnie asked.

"My perfect match." She said. "Not Damon, not an original and not Stefan. I want him to be as sweet as Stefan, as protective as Damon, as gentlemanly as Elijah and as strong as Klaus. If that guy exists, then I'll be happy."

"Let me help you Katherine," Bonnie whispered to Katherine's retreating form. She began to chant and perform a spell she had been researching. As Katherine reached Elijah and Kol her arm felt like it was on fire and she yanked her sleeve up. Elijah caught sight of the writing on her arm immediately.

"It appears we're going to have a guest in the next few days," Elijah said.

"Who is Killian?" Kol frowned.

"Katherine's perfect mate apparently," Elijah smiled gently. He would arrive right on time though unbeknownst to either of them his child was already nestled within Katherine. The perks of knowing a creationist witch.

"I wonder what Killian is like." Klaus mused.

Elijah shrugged, "all I can tell you is that he will be exactly perfect for Katherine and that as soon as he saw her name on his arm he began searching for her."

"Well if she has that little birdie app and he's smarter than the average bear he can just look her up and be on his way," Kol offered.

"Little birdie app?" Klaus asked, thoroughly confused. Elijah may have realized what he was talking about as he was laughing as he bounced Alexia in his arms.

Kol opened his phone and showed it to Klaus, "yeah see you open this app and if you have a user name you can post thoughts and pictures. Other people can search for you and follow you to see what you're writing about. You can follow other people and see what's on their mind..."

"I thought that was what journaling was-writing out your inner most thoughts to keep them safe? People want to read what goes on in other peoples' minds?" He grinned. "What's this app called again?"

"Is it Twitter?" Elijah laughed.

"Yes," Kol said. "You two really need to get with the times. "I have four hundred thousand followers already."

"I prefer Facebook and Pinterest." Elijah admitted. "Elena managed to help me make a Facebook page and I linked it with my Pinterest one."

"Oh I have both of those but they're linked with my Twitter," Kol said.

"Why haven't you friended me yet?" Klaus groaned.

"What's the one good thing about these apps Kol?" Klaus growled, interrupting Elijah and Kol discussing why they hadn't friended each other-or even better-followed each other on Pinterest.

"Okay, okay! You're all friended and followed!" Kol growled as he pushed a bunch of buttons.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I WANT TO KNOW WHY THOSE APPS ARE GREAT!" Klaus roared which made Alexia cry and Elijah glare at him.

"Kol-talk to him! I have Alexia who needs me at the moment." Elijah growled at them before disappearing.

"You are an ingrate!" Kol glared at him. "They're great because you can tell people what you're doing and find out what other people you're interested in are doing. Here, see here's Elena's with cute pictures of Alexia on it and the birth announcement see all the people wishing her well and congratulating her? Here's one from where I'm following The Mystic Grille and there's going to be a band playing there tonight. It's not one I want to see but it's nice to know about it. Anymore questions?"

"Who else have you friended or are following?"

"Well tons of people are following me and a few of them that I really like their stuff I'm following them back but I have way more followers than people that I'm following," Kol began to scroll down the massive list for Klaus.

"Is Caroline one of your friends on this?" He asked.

"Actually Caroline and Elena are listed as family but yes we're all following one another," Kol said.

"What about your little witch and the Gilbert boy? Are they listed as family?"

"Yes and even Lucy made the list the other day. Here, see you're now listed as family," Kol showed him.

"Did someone make this for me because I don't remember making it." He was staring at his page and was curious as to who made it.

"I think that Caroline did. You may want to thank her."

"I like this picture of me," Klaus said. "Hey what's all this stuff below it?"

"That's people's comments," Kol said.

"Hey this girl thinks I'm sexy! This girl likes my painting and this girl...can you just saying anything on these things? She doesn't even know me!"


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Kol nodded.

"The wildest things can be put on here and trust me-that's nothing! I skimmed Damon's page and one girl said that she thought he was very sexy."

"Can I respond to these people?" Klaus asked.

"Yes but you may not want to. Once you do that its like a feeding frenzy and they all want a piece of you," Kol said. He turned his app off, "mostly I just post something and let them make of it what they will."

"I think I'm going to post a picture of me and Alexia from that one time Elijah let me hold her." Klaus went inside and once he got his username and password from Caroline, he got the app on his phone and posted a picture of him and Alexia with the caption, "I'm the favorite uncle!"

"You know that Kol and Jeremy are going to hate that caption, right?" Caroline said as soon as he posted it. "I'm not going to save you from them."

Kol went upstairs to check on Bonnie and found her staring at herself in the room's full-length mirror.

"I hope you know that you look gorgeous." He told her.

"I'm just amazed," Bonnie smiled. "Oh I found out how far along I am. I'm sixteen weeks pregnant."

"That's good." He appeared behind her and turned her around. "Anything else?"

"There's two. Twins Kol, we're having twins."

"Twins? We're having twins? And sixteen weeks? A vampire can hear the heartbeat at eight weeks. I...I don't hear anything darling. Do you?"

"I probably put a concealment spell on them." She told him before undoing the spell.

A moment later they heard the two fast heartbeats and smiled.

"Speaking of spells I hear Katherine's mate is on the way here..." Kol opened.

"I wanted to do something nice for her as she's been helping us with this." Bonnie told him. "She deserves some sort of happiness and she told me who she was looking for-what her perfect match was-and I wanted to help her with finding him."

"I hope it works," Kol said.

She decided to paraphrase what Elena told her.

"You need to have a little hope in things like this Kol."

"I'm just worried about you darling. I couldn't make it without you anymore," Kol confessed and his hands slipped down her sides to slide over her baby bump.

She smiled and put her hands over his.

"I love you and I'm so glad you're carrying our babies that we can have the life together that you envisioned," Kol smiled.

"I love you so much and I'm glad about having that life with you as well." She said with a kiss.

Two days later there was a knock at the door and as Rebekah answered it a very sexy dark haired man with blue eyes stood on the other side.

"Is there a Katerina Petrova here?" He asked.

Rebekah just gaped at him. Seriously? How the hell did Katherine get this guy?

"Elena? You may want to bring Elijah down here and invite some guy in for Katherine!" She shouted. As soon as Elena came down with Elijah (who was holding Alexia) she smiled at him.

"You must be Killian. It's a pleasure to meet you." Elena said warmly. "Please, come in."

"Thank you and the pleasure is all mine - Killian Jones," he introduced himself extending his hand to Elijah. Bonnie had heard the door and drug her pole out onto the catwalk so that she could watch the scene below.

"Katherine is upstairs taking a bath, if you want I can take you up to her?" Elena offered.

"I will wait here if you do not mind," Killian smiled politely.

"That is going to be one beautiful baby," Bonnie sighed happily to herself.

Elena flounced up the stairs. Elijah was watching Elena with a warm smile on his face and looked down at his daughter.

"You're going to be a beauty like your mother which means that I'll make sure that you don't date anyone." He told his daughter who giggled at him.

"How old is she?" Killian asked him as he saw the baby.

"She's almost three weeks," Elijah smiled proudly.

"What's her name" Killian asked him again, smiling at the baby.

"Alexia Rebekah Mikaelson." Elijah was proudly.

"That is a beautiful name. What does she look like - my Katerina?" He asked unable to contain himself any longer.

"She looks exactly like Elena except with curly hair." Elijah said as he bounced Alexia in his arms.

"Katherine," Elena knocked on the door. "Killian has arrived."

"I'll be done in a minute!" Katherine called to her as she got out of the tub and dried off. As Elena went back downstairs, Katherine walked into her room and got dressed.

"She'll be down in a minute. Could we offer you some blood or something to drink in the meantime?" Elena offered.

"I'll take some blood." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and Elijah went off to get the blood with Alexia in his arms.

"Is that your daughter?" Killian asked and at her nod he added, "your first child?"

"Alexia is our first child." Elena told him grinning. "Elijah's extremely protective of her. He barely lets anyone other than myself hold her. His brothers don't even hold her except once and that was a week ago."

"Well then I guess my odds are pretty slim," Killian joked.

Elena laughed.

"Well congratulations anyhow," Killian smiled. He was pacing a little as Elijah brought him the blood and he continued to pace as he drank.

The sounds of someone coming down made him look towards the stairs and he saw Katherine in a corset like shirt and a pair of form hugging jeans as well as a pair of four inch high heels.

Killian could not stop staring at her. He met her at the bottom of the stairs and kissed the back of her hand.

"You are enchanting my lady," he smiled, "and I am Killian. I'm glad you called to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you."

She smiled at him.

"I don't mind." She said smiling. "Though I'm quite curious as to why it took so long?"


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"It took me a little time to find a witch that could explain to me what I had seen. Then I had to figure out how to find you," Killian replied.

She felt her heart skip a beat to what he said.

"You're beautiful," he smiled at her. "I want to know everything about you."

"You may not like what you hear." She warned him.

"Try me love," he smiled at her.

"I was changed five hundred years ago and since then I've used people as well as killed many. I've betrayed friends and allies."

"Do you still want to do those things?" Killian asked sincerely.

She shook her head at him.

"Not anymore."

"Then that is all that matters. The rest is your past and everyone has one," Killian smiled at her.

"What about you? What about your past?" Katherine asked as Elena managed to get Elijah and the others out of the living room.

"Not perfect either. I did some things in the name of justice that was really just revenge. I hurt some people and even killed some people early on in my four hundred years. I don't want to be that person anymore and haven't been for about three hundred years.

"I heard this saying once-'there is honor in revenge'. Do you believe that?"

"An eye for an eye you mean?" Killian said. "I don't know. I'd like to think that we're capable of taking the higher road."

She smiled at him.

"I'm beginning to believe that." She told him before she felt her stomach. Lately, she hasn't been feeling all that great and her favorite shoes seem to hurt her.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem a little disoriented..." Killian worried.

"I..." she raced away from him and made it into the bathroom where she was promptly sick.

"Katherine?" Elena worried as she found her. Elena pulled Katherine's hair back and gently rubbed her back.

"It's going to be okay." She soothed. Her eyes turned to Killian who was worried. "I need you to wait down here while I get Elijah or Bonnie-she would be connected to a pole at the moment-and bring them here. Maybe they could shed some light onto this for us." She smiled. "That's only if my hypothesis is correct."

Elena went in search of both while Killian helped Katherine get cleaned up and settled on the couch.

Once the brunette found them, she sent them downstairs while she went to make some tea for Katherine. Kol appeared toting Bonnie while Elijah walked with them carrying the IV stand in one hand and Alexia in the other.

"Elena said you needed us Katherine?" Elijah opened.

"She says that she has a hypothesis but she hasn't shared that with me." The vampire groaned. "Katerina was sick earlier and I don't know why!"

"My hypothesis is that she's pregnant due to creationist magic." Elena said as she breezed into the room with a mug of tea. "Am I correct about that?" As Bonnie stared at her, Elena blushed. "I have magic books here that I've been reading." She admitted. "The creationist magic section was awesome to read though!"

"You know a creationist witch!" Killian was shocked.

"You...would not be incorrect in your hypothesis," Bonnie replied softly.

Elena smirked.

"The doctor that told me I was pregnant? Before I went to see Meredith? Her grandmother's a creationist witch and has been around for one hundred and five years." Elena told them. "She said that my baby was 'a gift of nature' so gave me her grimoires. Her granddaughter didn't want them anyway. They're in the library at the moment if you want to look at them."

"I wanted Katherine to have her happiness," Bonnie said succinctly. "She's more than a little pregnant."

Kol gaped at Bonnie while Elijah was smiling. At least Katherine was getting a happy ending…finally, after five hundred years on the run.

"I'm pregnant?" Katherine gasped. "Who..."

"Killian actually," Bonnie said. She turned her attention to Kol then. "What do you expect from me! I'm pregnant and I just want everyone to be happy. We all saw Katherine holding Alexia..."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"The only other person to hold her the day she was born." Kol groaned.

"You have two on the way. When they get here you can hold them all you like," Elijah told him.

Meanwhile Katherine was in shock. She had just met her mate and now this was going to push him away. She was going to have another baby?

Elena was rubbing Katherine's back but Killian smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know...I'm in total shock," Katherine apologized to him. The next thing she knew she was crying from being completely overwhelmed.

"Shhh...it's okay darling...it's okay..." he whispered.

"It's okay. It's okay!" Katherine freaked out. "How can this possibly be okay? I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby - I'm having your baby and we met like twenty minutes ago!"

"Stranger things have happened." He told her.

"You're not freaking out?"

"I'm freaking out on the inside." He took a shaky breath. "Just...just tell me what you want me to do."

"I don't know..." Katherine shrugged.

"Right now, let her rest." Elena told him softly. "So just carry her to her room and lay her on the bed before coming down here and we'll talk, okay?"

Killian nodded and scooped Katherine into his arms. Elena showed him to her room and he settled her on the bed. Then he followed Elena back to the living room.

"Tell me something about yourself." Elena said as she sat on the couch with her ankles crossed. "How you were changed and who it was that changed you."

"I was changed to pay off a debt and spent my first two decades as fangs for hire. The man that changed me was a soulless face in the night and I only knew him by Voltaire - no relation to the playwright."

She nodded, feeling sorry for the man in front of her.

"What happened after the first two decades?" She was curious about him-a new man who had no connection to Katherine until about twenty minutes ago.

"For a while I wandered around bitter at the world. I exacted my revenge and then I met Arno. He taught me control and showed me that it was possible to be another type of vampire. Since then I've been finding myself."

Elena smiled at him.

"What are your thoughts about this baby? Mine are that I'm glad she's getting this-the one thing that she's wanted for five hundred years."

"Since the moment I laid eyes on her I have wanted her happiness and if this makes her happy then I will do anything to make this happen for her," Killian replied.

Elena smiled at him. She could see just how much he loved her in his eyes and the way he spoke about her.

"So I guess I get to be a mate and a father all in one day," Killian smiled.

"You're happy about this, aren't you?"

"A little shocked but everyone else seems to be taking it in stride so I will too," Killian smiled.

"You should have seen Elijah when I mentioned that I was pregnant when I was eight months along." She smiled at the memory. "He was in such shock."

"Understandably. Was that also the work of your creationist witch?" Killian asked. "Why is she hooked up to an IV?"

"Actually...Alexia was all natural. No creationist witch helped with that." She laughed. "It appears that Bonnie-the creationist witch you just saw-is having twins and well...not feeling so hot."

"Did she do that?" Killian asked.

"No that one was all natural also," Elena replied. "Katherine helped her a lot though and she wanted to do something to thank her."

Killian smiled.

"Three children naturally while mine is made by magic...now I've heard it all." He joked.

"I need some of her blood to complete the bond but now I'm worried about it," Killian voiced his concern.

"It's natural to be worried." She patted his hand with hers. "I was worried when I was pregnant with Alexia because my hometown was filled with danger and...well, I ran to protect her but I was still worried that horrible things were about to happen."

"I dare say you're well protected now," Killian smiled.

Elena laughed at him.

"Oh you have no idea." She told him.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Is there something I can do to help her? To make her more comfortable? I feel like I should be taking care of her," Killian said.

"Just make her something light for the stomach as well as some tea." Elena said.

Killian found his way to the kitchen and Lucy helped him with tea, ginger broth and toast.

It was silent in the kitchen until Lucy spoke.

"What do you think of Katherine so far?"

"I think she's beautiful but she's scared and she's been hurt. She has a wall around her and she's terrified that if she lets anyone in they will hurt her," Killian observed.

Lucy sighed. She had no idea that's what Katherine's been feeling all her life.

"Okay let me take this up to her," he smiled as he settled everything on a tray and carefully made his way up to the room Katherine was resting in. "I brought you some tea and - no don't sit up you're moving too fast." He hurried to set the tray on the nightstand and halted her movements. "You need to get up very slowly to keep the nausea and dizziness at bay. I made you some tea, ginger broth and toast with Lucy's help. I hoped it might settle your system."

The sweetness and thoughtfulness was something that she was getting used to. Not many have been this thoughtful to her.

Very slowly he helped her to a sitting position and without thought sat behind her to help support her. He popped the legs on the tray then so it settled over her lap.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

She gulped and whispered, "a little better."

"I'm sorry - this is too forward of me let me more the tray a moment and I'll move so you can eat and rest in peace," Killian offered trying to be considerate of her needs above all else.

"No-stay, here, with me." She didn't want to sound weak but at this moment, she was.

"Of course sweetheart," Killian smiled. "The broth is infused with ginger and the tea was Lucy's doing."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Come on, you need to keep something in your stomach. That's how you keep the nausea at bay."

She smiled and took a sip of the tea, smiling as it soothed her stomach.

"What did the witch mean by pretty pregnant? Any idea how far along you are?" He asked.

"I...I have no idea." She admitted. "You would need to ask her but to guess-six to eight weeks."

"Eight weeks would be good then you would only have a month more of the first trimester to get through," Killian smiled. "Have some of your toast and broth too," He encouraged.

She nodded and took a bite of her toast. She was trying to hear for the baby's heartbeat as she was eating. The small speedy heartbeat could be heard thumping away in the quiet. She smiled as she heard it. It was strong and she was smiling at the thought of it.

"Well for better or for worse I guess you're stuck with at least part of me anyhow," Killian laughed.

"Is it wrong that I want to be stuck with you? All of you?" She asked.

"Not wrong at all," Killian smiled. "The witch that explained this to me told me that female vampires don't always feel the same unrelenting urges that make vampires feel when their mate is revealed to them."

"I was more surprised by it." She told him. "I never...I had hoped for something like this but I never anticipated it finding me the way it did."

"That's the benefits of being in the good graces of a creationist witch I suppose," Killian smiled.

"I just got into her good graces." Katherine admitted. "She was one of my enemies earlier and now...apparently we're in each other's good graces."

"They were all worried about you earlier. It is obvious that they all care for you a great deal," Killian said. "They seem like a good group of people."

"I'm still getting used to people worrying about me-especially with my humanity back on."

"Well now I'm here to worry about and care for the both of you," Killian said. He smiled as she finished everything on her tray. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Maybe some apricots and plums."

He hurried off to get some and Bonnie stopped in Katherine's doorway.

"How is it going?" She smiled.

"It's going good." She smiled at her. "Thank you for this chance again."

"You're welcome. I saw a real change in you Katherine and once you helped both Elena and I with no thought to personal gain well I decided to play fairy godmother. I'm sorry my gift is making you not feel so great..."

"It helped turned my emotions fully back on."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Killian returned with a bowl full of apricots and plums. Bonnie stole a plum and smiled as she left the room and pulled the door mostly closed. Katherine smiled at Killian. He helped a plum out for her to take a bite.

"So sweet." She said smiling widely at him.

He leaned in and kissed her lips, "yes, they are."

"Mostly talking about your kisses but now that you mention it-this is as well."

"I was referring to your lips," Killian smiled.

"Just like yours are." She told him.

He offered her another bite of the plum. Taking a bite, she swallowed the bit of plum. Smirking at him, she licked her lips to get the plum juice off them. Grinning largely he offered her the last bite of the plum and pushed it past her lips with his finger. A moan slipped past her lips. As soon as her mouth was empty he kissed her again.

Meanwhile Bonnie found Kol and began to kiss him passionately. Kol was really happy.

"Just wanted to say I missed you. Did I get that across?" She asked as she pulled back a little.

"You definitely got that across darling."

"Well I'm a little pregnant. We'll blame the hormones," Bonnie smiled.

"I'm thanking the hormones." Kol said grinning.

"Well my back hurts so I'm not very impressed right now," Bonnie replied. "Plus I'm starting to feel like a balloon..."

He quickly settled her in their bathtub, getting in it with her, and started to massage her back to get all the kinks out.

"Does this feel better?" He asked her.

"It's starting to," Bonnie smiled. "I'm starting to wonder if I bit off more than I can chew. How are we going to make it through the next five months."

"It'll be easy and besides-we have two people here who have had children as well as a certified doctor of sorts." He told her. "We'll make it through."

"I don't know how I got so lucky to find you," Bonnie smiled and leaned around to kiss him.

"I can say the same thing about you." He whispered to her.

"Just try to keep reminding yourself of that over the next five months."

"Since you came into my life Bonnie, I've been reminding myself that I have you."

"Well now you have me and two children," Bonnie smiled.

"To which I'm very glad about." He said with a peck to her lips.

Over the next month both Bonnie and Katherine grew in their pregnancies. Bonnie was now twenty weeks while Katherine was now twelve weeks and finally starting to feel better.

Both Killian and Kol were amazed by them. Even Elena was helping them with their nurseries as she didn't want them to leave.

"How about a marine feel for your nursery?" Elena asked Katherine.

"That sounds pretty good. I think he or she would be at home there," Katherine smiled.

Elena smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're staying here." The human doppelgänger admitted.

"I appreciate you offering us a place in your home," Katherine smiled.

"It's not a problem." She said smiling. "Besides-this place is huge. It needs to be filled."

VVVVVV

Outside, unknown to the women inside, Elijah was planning to propose to Elena. He had dinner decided as well as dessert and the only ones who knew and were helping him were Klaus, Caroline, Kol and Killian.

"She's going to love this," Kol grinned at his brother.

"I need everything perfect." He fretted as he was holding Alexia. "Tonight needs to be perfect! We got the right music playing for when we dance, right?"

The song he had chosen was a Disney song whose name escapes Klaus' memory but Caroline nodded.

"It'll be playing when she says yes." She told him before playing a snippet of it. Caroline looked at him and hit him in the gut.

"It's _So this is love_ from Cinderella! He wanted to use _Tale as old as time_ but Kol took that option!" She hissed.

"She's going to love it," Klaus grinned.

Elijah looked at them and each one agreed.

"Caroline? Could you help her get ready for tonight? I have a little angel to put down to bed." He said as he bounced Alexia in his arms.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"Alright missy, your fairy godmother is here to help you get ready. You have a date tonight," Caroline grinned.

Elena blinked at her.

"I have a date? Tonight?" Caroline nodded. "What about Alexia?"

"Elijah is putting her to bed and has reluctantly agreed that if she wakes up-I get to be the one who feeds or changes her." Caroline told her with a grin. "Now let's go into your room and let me dazzle you to make your original fall to his knees."

"I don't even remember what that felt like," Elena sighed.

"That's why you got me!" Caroline squealed. "Now let's find you that perfect outfit!"

"Good luck," Elena laughed.

Caroline smiled as she pulled out a navy sheath dress with most of the back out and three quarter sleeves that she paired with nude heels and a pearl necklace with the pearls in the shape of hearts.

Unbeknownst to the brunette, she had done a lot of shopping just for this moment and ringing up more than five thousand dollars on Klaus' credit cards without a care in the world.

"Caroline you've done it again," Elena smiled as she admired the finished product.

"Wow you look nice," Bonnie grinned from the doorway. "Hot date with Elijah?"

"Yep," Caroline grinned.

"About time," Bonnie smiled before continuing on.

"Just wait until you and Kol have a hot date after the twins are born!" Elena said as she got ready. Caroline did her hair in waves down her back and her makeup was in light tones.

"Are you excited for this?" Caroline asked.

"Ecstatic," Elena smiled. "It's nice to feel like a desirable independent person again. I love being a mom but I don't want to lose me either."

Caroline snorted.

"I doubt that you're going to lose yourself." The blonde said brightly. "I'm happy that you're with Elijah. He makes you very happy-I can tell because your eyes brighten up just by the mention of his name. He's a great guy."

"I love him," Elena sighed happily. "I love him so much."

"He loves you so much and wants forever with you." Caroline told her with a grin. Tonight was going to be amazing.

Chapter 95

Elena walked downstairs and smiled at Elijah waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"I love you," she greeted.

"I love you more." He said with a kiss to her lips. Taking her hand, he led her outside where a gazebo had been built and inside the gazebo was a table for two people and two chairs. On the table was a spaghetti dinner.

"Oh my god! This is wonderful!" She said as she turned to kiss him.

"Not nearly wonderful as you." He added with a peck on her lips.

She smiled as he pulled out her chair and seated her before taking his own seat.

"What's the special occasion for?" She asked him. He just smiled at her.

"I wanted to spoil you for a bit." He said with a grin. They did have a spectacular conversation and when dinner was over, music began. Standing up, he crossed over to her side and bowed to her.

"A dance?" He asked and she nodded. He helped her stand and as they moved across most of the backyard, they were smiling. "I wanted to ask you something." He whispered suddenly.

"What is it?" She was beginning to feel a little subconscious about herself when he whispered the words she never expected.

"Will you marry me?" She looked into his eyes and she felt tears of happiness flutter down her face.

"Yes! I'll marry you! Always and forever!"

He smiled widely at her and placed the ring on her finger. The band was made out of rose gold and the diamond was in the shape of a heart with lapis lazuli stones surrounding it.

VVVVVV

In the background, Kol popped a bottle of almond tasting champagne and poured it into flutes for everyone who wasn't pregnant.

"What are we celebrating?" Bonnie and Katherine asked, having no idea what was happening.

"Elena just agreed to become my brother's wife," Kol smiled happily.

Bonnie and Katherine were surprised before erupting into wide smiles.

"Oh that's fantastic!" Bonnie enthused softly, not wanting to wake Alexia.

Kol pulled Bonnie into his arms and kissed her to celebrate. It caught on and the other couples did so as well.

"Now this is how you celebrate." Rebekah said with a smile. She knew what Elijah had been planning but hoped Elena said yes.

She was gaining another sister.

"The Mikaelson family is getting bigger," Kol said to his sister.

Rebekah nodded.

"It sure is getting bigger." She said grinning at him.


	77. Chapter 77

Seven months later Katherine was due any day and Killian was always by her side. Meanwhile Bonnie was sitting on her bed with both of the twins lying on their backs.

Elena and Elijah were very happy as well as planning their wedding as well as Bonnie and Kol's-as Bonnie wanted Alexia to be the flower girl in her wedding.

"So how is my little niece and nephew?" Elena asked.

"Peacefully quiet finally," Bonnie smiled. "Two is a handful. I wouldn't manage without Kol."

Elena smiled and nodded.

"I'm just happy for you and for everyone." She said to her. "I'm quite surprised that you want Alexia as your flower girl. Didn't she spit up on Kol yesterday? He still wants her as a flower girl?"

"Kol loves her," Bonnie grinned. "Spit up and all I guess."

Elena nodded as she tickled little Nathaniel's feet. It seemed that everyone loved Alexia-even Katherine who helped Rebekah and Caroline pick out Alexia's fourth new wardrobe.

Nathaniel kicked his feet in response to Elena's attentions. Meanwhile Felicity had drifted off to sleep again. Bonnie looked like she could nod off herself.

"I'll let you three go to sleep." Elena told her. "I'll check in on Katherine as Killian has been hovering over her."

"Can you ask Kol to come join us?" Bonnie asked Elena. "Give Katherine a hug for me."

Elena smiled and nodded. Leaving the room, she found Kol and motioned him to go to his room while she made her way to Katherine and Killian's room. Peaking in, Katherine was sitting in a rocking chair and Killian was nowhere in sight.

"How are you?" Elena asked as she walked in and hugged her. "That's from me and Bonnie."

"I'm fine thanks," Katherine smiled, "anxious, nervous...okay downright scared. I have no idea how to be a mother. What if this child hates me?"

"You think I did?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I kept thinking that I would suck at this and Alexia would hate me!"

"It's just a lot of adjustment I guess," Katherine sighed. "I still worry how I'm going to manage it all - mate, child, time for myself..."

Elena smiled.

"You'll find the time." She said. "It'll take awhile but you will find it."

"Well maybe I can get the same deal you have for Alexia," Katherine grinned. "My back is killing me today."

"Have you felt anything else?" Elena asked nervously.

"My Braxton-Hicks are off the chart and there's this pressure..." Katherine sighed. "It's a little uncomfortable."

"You could be in labor." Elena said. Katherine wanted to deny it but it turned out to be true.

Chapter 97

Soon Killian and Elijah had arrived and Katherine was in the throes of labor.

"I can't do this!" She grunted at Killian.

"You can do this sweetheart! You can!" He whispered to her. Elena was holding her hand like she had done with her.

"I remember this being harder," Katherine said as she pushed.

"Second children are always easier." Elijah told her as Elena held her hand and Killian was hovering over Elijah. He wanted to see his baby eagerly.

With one more push Killian's daughter entered the world. Elijah smiled and quickly cleaned and checked her before he passed her to Killian.

"Congratulations it's a girl," he announced.

"She's as perfect as her mother." The man said as he watched his daughter as he held her. Crossing over to Katherine, he placed the little girl into her arms once Elena let go of Katherine's hand.

"What are you going to name her?" Elena asked as she moved to stand next to Elijah.

Katherine smiled at her daughter.

"Lilyana Elena." She said as she kissed her nose.

"Thank you for the honor," Elena smiled.

Katherine grinned.

"We had names picked out but we weren't sure if it was a boy or a girl." She said. "It didn't matter what her first name would be-her middle name would always be Elena."

"Still-thanks for the honor." Elena felt her eyes tear up.

Elena and Katherine shared a hug about that time Alexia began to cry and then Felicity and Nathaniel did as well.

Letting go of Katherine, Elena smiled and fluttered off to Alexia's nursery with Elijah trailing her and Kol waking up when the twins cried.

"Come on sweetheart." Elijah cooed to his daughter the second he and Elena entered it, flashing over to her. "Don't cry daddy's here with mommy." He gently scooped her up in his arms and was humming softly to her.

Alexia stopped crying when she saw her parents. Elena offered her a bottle but she took one sip and spit it up.

Elijah placed Alexia in Elena's arms as he pulled his shirt sleeve up and bit his wrist. Elena handed him the bottle and after taking the nipple off, he poured a bit of his blood into the formula. Twisting the nipple back on, he shook it a bit and gave it back to Elena.

Alexia tried another sip and then drank greedily from the bottle.

Chapter 98

"We got to keep adding your blood to her bottle." Elena teased him as he smiled and kissed her and Alexia on the forehead.

"That's true." He said. "Though I think that we should add some of your blood as well."

"She won't like mine like she does yours," Elena replied.

"We've never given her your blood. Only mine." Elijah reminded her.

"Then open my finger for her," Elena offered her digit to Elijah.

He took her finger into his mouth and pricked it on one of his fangs before gently removing the bottle from Alexia and offering her Elena's bloody digit.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

"You taste delicious darling." He whispered to her as Alexia was greedily sucking down her mother's blood. "Decadent."

"Glad you and Alexia approve," Elena smiled.

Elijah grinned and as Elena's finger was gently pulled from Alexia's mouth, Elijah had the burp rag over his shoulder and he began to burp her.

"Careful don't let her get blood on your suit," Elena worried.

"I'll be sure to make sure that she doesn't get any blood on my suit." He told her gently.

I just know you love your suits," Elena smiled.

"Not as much as I love you and Alexia." He said with a grin. Alexia let out a little ladylike burp.

Elena giggled, "she's you through and through."

Elijah grinned and as she finished burping, he positioned her in his arms like he was holding her.

"She has your eyes and lips." He admitted.

"But she has your eye color and high cheek bones." Elena told him with a kiss.

"The best of both worlds," Elijah smiled. "Meanwhile have you seen Nathaniel. He is practically the spitting image of Kol."

Elena laughed.

"I have."

Katherine looked at Killian holding their daughter.

"It's been a crazy seven months huh?" Katherine said.

"But I wouldn't change it for the world." He admitted.

"I'm thankful you're my mate," Katherine smiled.

"I'm thankful for finding you when I did." He admitted before kissing her.

"We should actually thank Bonnie I guess," Katherine smiled, "who knew a creationist witch could be so plentiful in expressing her gratitude."

He laughed loudly.

"Who thought we would actually know a creationist witch."

"With the Mikaelsons everything is possible," Katherine said. "The last five hundred years have taught me that."

"I've never met them or even heard of them until recently." He added. "So far, Elijah and I get along well."

"Elijah is relatively easy to get along with so long as you are honest and respectful. He despises deceit and anyone that messes with his family."

"On that-we are alike." He told her as he laid next to her on the bed with Lilyana on his chest. "I hate deceitful people and those who would not only hurt my family but show disloyalty."

Katherine cuddled against him.

"For so long I ran from this. Then I didn't think I deserved it and then I didn't think I would ever have it."

"Now you have it." He soothed her. "I never thought I'd have something like this in my existence. Now that I have it-I'll never let it go."

"I love you Killian," Katherine smiled.

"Okay you two you're corrupting your daughter already," Kol said as he passed by. "Bring your little one we're all going outside to enjoy some fresh air." He was holding Felicity while Bonnie was holding Nathaniel.

"We're not corrupting her!" Katherine said with a pout on her face but complied anyway. She did want to go outside for some fresh air. "I should ask-are you all planning anything again?"

"It's a valid question." Killian added as he looked at them.

"What exactly would we be planning?" Kol asked.

"I don't know-last time it was an engagement! There could be a surprise wedding!" Katherine told him with a raised eyebrow.

"There's nothing that's been planned." Bonnie interjected. "We're all going outside for some fresh air and thought the kids would like it."

"Okay in that case we'll join you," Katherine smiled. They made their way outside and joined Elijah and Elena who already had Alexia on the blanket. Stefan helped Rebekah down on the edge of the blanket to play with their nieces and nephew.

"Oh look at how cute they all are!" Rebekah squealed happily as she pinched Nathaniel's cheeks and tickled Felicity's feet. "Oh they are so adorable!"

Kol, Elijah and Killian puffed up with pride at the praise. They thought their babies were the cutest things in the world.

"Where's Jeremy off to?" Stefan asked.

"He's applying for art college." Elena told him with a smile on her face.

"Is Lucy going with him?" Bonnie asked.

"She is but they'll be visiting whenever they get a break." Elena said. "Don't worry-they're going to have an apartment on campus that they're going to stockpile with blood bags and whatever Jeremy eats."

"I just hope her control doesn't become a problem," Bonnie worried.

Elena nodded.

"She's been doing good with her control. Two slips but that was it." Kol told Bonnie with a smile. He was really proud of not only Bonnie-who was doing better-but of Lucy herself.

"Well your blood is a little hard to control," Bonnie told him.

"I admit-my blood is the hardest one to control." He agreed. "But I'm still glad that you and her are doing great."

"Well I'm lucky enough to have you," Bonnie smiled at him. Then she tickled her daughter's belly.

Rebekah grinned and looked at Stefan before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Is it wrong that being around these babies that I now want one?" She asked.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"You two should definitely have one," Elena grinned, "they're wonderful."

Elijah grinned at them as he tickled his daughter's stomach. She squealed happily at what her father did.

"Very wonderful." He said grinning at them.

"I think you're biased," Rebekah said.

Elijah shrugged.

"So? I bet even Kol and Killian are worst." He said.

"I think you're all just as bad," Rebekah giggled.

"Can you blame us?" Kol asked.

"No they are adorable," Rebekah smiled.

"Just like yours would be if you two have one." The three mothers said brightly as Alexia grabbed her father's finger and began to gnaw on it. "Elijah? She wants blood."

He nodded and as he used his fangs to cut one of his fingers before giving it to her, she pulled the bleeding digit into her mouth and began drink.

Nathaniel's mouth began to work as he fussed at Kol. Smelling the blood he wanted some as well.

Kol cut two of his fingers and placed the bleeding digits into both Nathaniel's mouth and Felicity's while Killian did the same for Lilyana. "They're so cute when they take blood," Rebekah cooed.

"You should have seen them when we first introduced blood to their diet." Kol chuckled. "After just one drop they wanted more."

"The same." The other two fathers said as they held their daughters.

"Well of course," Rebekah grinned proudly, "they're Mikaelsons."

Elijah grinned once he removed his finger from her mouth and Alexia grabbed his hand. Elijah just scooped her up and placed her on his lap.

Bonnie propped Nathaniel against her so he could sit up and see the world. Kol positioned Felicity against him in the same manner.

Killian grinned as he had Lilyana also propped up to see the world and Rebekah was smiling at them. It may have taken her brothers a thousand years and Katherine five hundred years for happiness to find them, but all that time waiting led to this moment.

 _FINIS_


End file.
